Letters and Loopholes
by Naked Doll
Summary: When Aimi Tzu's mother disappears on a man hunt, the girl becomes determined to find her mother's captive. Needless to say it was also her father's killer. While on this incredible journey with her best friends the Elric Brothers, Aimi sets out to find the one(s) who tore her family apart, and to rebuild the memories with a boy she thought she hardly knew. Ling YaoxOC RATED M
1. Chapter 1 Unforgettable Faces

_**Okay, here's the second Ling story that I promised, I hope this one is better then the fi**_r_**st, because if you didn't like it, well…Then I'll keep with this one, just let me know, if not I'll keep them both, so blah! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA o**_r_** Ling…O**_r_** most of the story line considering it came from the show…So, sorry for all the stuff we **_r_**ead before but the next will hopefully suffice with more story line from me more than the show. Until then you'll just have to suffer…Enjoy! By the way this is renewed for the many errors that it once had :3 Hope its better XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Unforgettable Faces<strong>_

"Again with the same damn song Aimi…You've been singing it for hours now! Could you at least pick a new one?" Edward proclaimed in his usual annoyed tone. It was true, the dark haired sixteen year old girl had been singing the same tune for a couple of days now, but it was the only song she could think of since their last departure, and ever since it's been stuck to her brain like super glue.

"Fine, what else do you want me sing? You got any better melodies I can get stuck in my head, Mr. Know-It-All? I've been trying to think of a new one since we got on the train back in Central. So, please Eddie, Enlighten me." She was sarcastic and dancing her hands around like she was twirling a wand in her hand, taunting him with just the sound of that stupid name she seem to like calling him.

"Yeah, actually I got a song for you. It's called shut the hell up and think of another song, dork or I'm not paying for your food this time and you can find someone else other than Al to pay for it. Huh? How about that?" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with before wrapping her arms around his auto mail, purposely weighing him down so he was start to stumble little by little, "Hey! Quit it!"

"Aw…But Ed, I'm so hungry…Come on…?"

"Get off me and I'll think about it." He warned more than pondered it, if you know what I mean. Aimi could only replied with a frowning face, "No, you have to say you will."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the law!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is in my book." She retorted only making Edward sigh with defeat, and exhaustion.

Oh, how she love to spin her made up logic through the minds of simpletons like Edward. He was so easy to annoy and in fact that's what she loved most about him was that he was such an easy target. And it was never a dull moment with him. "Damn it, I'll buy you anything you want if you just get off me! Little twerp!" Ed exclaimed even more annoyed now that it was taking too long, and it was getting obvious, now that he was wailing his arms around like a mad man to get himself free from Aimi super hug. _Damn it! What is she attached to my hip?_

"Hey, I'm older than you strawberry **short**cake!" That was the last straw.

"SHORT CAAAAAAAAKE! WHY I OUGHTA-!" Edward didn't have time to finish his sentence before Alphonse called to get both of their attentions from the bickering, "Hey, guys? Uh…Come take a look at this…" The armor brother was puzzled by what he had found, and it led Edward only to assume one thing..."What is it Al? You find another stray cat or something?"

_Doubt it. Wishful thinking, but doubt it. _Aimi thought consciously letting go of her companion now that the curiosity had got the best of her and Edward. The two walked up to Al who was hunched over scanning the object before grabbing whatever it was into his hands. Aimi bend down next to him to only widen her eyes and tilt her head in puzzlement, "Uh, what…I-…" She sighed not sure on what to say, until the only word she could ask was, "Why?"

"He was just lying here…"

"What is it?" Ed hovered over the two, but he couldn't quite see what it was that was so amazing. In the end, Alphonse turned to his brother with a sweat drop falling from his armor. (How is that possible?- It's magic!)

"Uh, Brother?" Al lifted the hidden… Unconscious boy?

Yes, a boy. He looked just about their age too, and he didn't seem to be Amestrian from what they could tell. Nope, not even close. Even if he was born in the country itself, he look nothing like the many people that they have seen around their trips, from town to town. Aimi could feel something different from the mysterious boy too. He was…Well, she couldn't say. Not yet anyway, but the chi surrounding him seem to be, somewhat up-lifting and almost unreadable to the untrained eye. If anything this boy seemed to intrigue her, mostly to the fact that he too was Xingese. You couldn't tell if you looked at her, but she was indeed, half Ameristran, and half Xingese. Probably apart of one of the ancient clans that her mother had told her so much about. She had a feeling Ling was apart of one of those many clans. Yes, Aimi's mother was of the Xingese people, but left her duties of her clan to marry Aimi's father who had traveled to Xingese during his journey's back before Aimi was even born. The two nationalities were of two different worlds, Xingese and Amestrian, yet the fact that she was different, gave her new family to love her more. Never did it stop the Elric Brothers from loving her as their 'sister'. No sir, it didn't.

"Ah! Al what're you doing picking up hobos off the side of the street?" Aimi was shocked. Her jaw nearly dropped at the words, "Ed, How rude! How would you know if he was a hobo? What if he's been hurt?"

"He's laying on the side of the street. Asleep, looks like a hobo to me."

He turned his head away from the glare he could already sense coming from Aimi, little did he see her raise up and place both of her hands on her hips now turned away from Al who stared at them both with even more sweat drops falling from his armor.

"You know, that's very close minded of you." She remarked only getting the blonde to glare daggers at her, but as always it would never phase the one who started this with just a single song.

"Oh please, spare me the glances Mister. You deserve it for your comment."

Between the colossal mutterings between the two children, the sudden limp stranger began to mutter words of his own with the softest tone, "F-Food…" Were the first thing from his mouth. The three heard it, but they weren't sure if it really came from him or not; so just to make sure she wasn't hearing things, Aimi leaned towards the fatigued form.

"Excuse me? Was that you?" She spoke back just above a whisper, hoping the boy wasn't hurt, or worse, dying, but again the boy just said, "Food…Need…Nutrition…"

"Food. You're hungry?" The boy's stomach growled louder than the weak groan he gave as a response. It must've been days since he had eaten from the sound of it.

"Oh god, I think he's starving!" Aimi panicked, worry befalling her delicate features as she suddenly instructed Al to carry him to the nearest place they were planning to eat, & began to order with a hurry, making sure the boy wouldn't die on them. How long had it really been since the last time this boy ate?

He didn't seem to have baggage on him, so could he have merely used their kindness to get food?

All the questions that began to rise to Aimi's head slowly dissolved away once the boy regain consciousness in the chair they had positioned him in, all the while, Aimi was the one feeding him handfuls of food to get him to wake up. After 2 minutes, the strange boy could definitely eat with his own two hands. And boy, could he eat. He had such a huge appetite by how many plates were beginning to stack their way up to the sky, metaphorically speaking.

By the time Ed and Aimi had gotten their food, all Aimi could do was eat slowly while staring in awe at the boy's amazing appetite that never ended. As she continued to study his eating habits, she also began to observe his unique get up. It was delicately sewn with pattern of her mother's homeland, and yet, Aimi was soon blushing like mad when she came to the realization that her eyes were gaping at his well sculpted abs. He looked really strong for a kid his age, almost as if he trained. Just like Ed and Al.

_Could it be possible he was a part of my mother's clan? It's not improbable. Right? I mean, he looks like he's done a lot of fighting in his days…So maybe…_

Aimi wanted to know more. She needed to know more to become stronger. And the only way to do that was to learn from an already trained clan member. She had her reasons. And the reasons were right in front of her. Ed, and Al. And even her sister from another mother, Winry.

Well, Aimi's story is a complicated one, but then again, who's isn't?

"Oh thank you so very much for your hospitality! You're treat, right?" The boy asked putting up his hand with a toot pick in his mouth.

"Who said we were paying?"

"Edward…" Was all Al could say to pull him back, "What? It's not our fault he couldn't make it to the food stand in time for him to pass out."

"Sorry, he's been a little cranky today. Low sugar intake." Aimi attempted to smile and play it off to the boy like it was nothing, but when she made eye contact with Ed, he growled back at her, "Shut up!"

"Make me."

The black haired boy laughed, somewhat enjoying the entertainment from the two's little argument, "Oh my-, well, I'm grateful none the less." The boy seemed sweet and kind at first glance, and Aimi was easily taken in by it when she smiled to the stranger's response. After all, he wasn't mean or crude, so what was there to be aware of?

"So, exactly where did you come from? Are you from out of town?" Edward asked, curiously and even more suspicious of the squinty eyed character, "Something like that, I came from Xing." The Country's name rose to the surface of Aimi's mind when she first heard it. She was right all along about this boy being from her mother's country and smiled secretly to herself more, until…

"Really? So that's…" It took the boys a second to the theorize where Xing was located, and when the answer hit them their eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets, "That's all the way across the desert!" They screamed in unison, "Wait, you just got into Rush Valley after coming all that way? Did you at least prepare for the trip?" Aimi asked worriedly getting the dark headed boy to give a soft chuckle at her perplexed expression.

"Well of course, but unfortunately I needed to make a pit stop on my way into the desert though…You see, I'm trying to learn the way of your people's alchemy." He replied happily, getting Edward and Alphonse to raise their head more in interest to the new guy's search for knowledge.

Even Aimi was interested in why a boy from Xing would come all the way out to Amestris by himself to learn alchemy…

"Is that right? Well then you ran into the right people to learn alchemy!" Edward replied proudly pointing to himself.

"No kidding!" The boy seemed surprised by this and looked at the three with even more amusement, "Yeah, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother."

"Alphonse Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The young boy happily shook the strangers hand, before the Xingese boy turned his welcoming smile upon Aimi who was smiling back, "Well, and who is this pretty miss here accompanying you?"

His manner of addressing her was nearly flattering. She felt like she was about to blush, but smiled shyly to hide the fact that he had made her do so, and shook his hand, "Aimi, Aimi Tzu. I've been a friend of their's since they were still in diapers."

"No you haven't!" Edward cried angrily getting an image of himself wearing the diapers she mentioned. He manage to pop that bubble the moment he got the chance before hearing her start to giggle, "Well, it's a pleasure…Ms. Tzu." He was polite enough to bow as he smiled at her & released her hand, "And my name is Ling Yao, at your service."

"Ling, huh? It's a nice name."

"Why thank you! My father gave it to me."

"Well, then he was a very wise man. It's a strong name…" Ling's smile widen at the comment, but seemed to catch Aimi's attention. Something no one else would really notice, but it was in his stare…His once squinted eyes, opened just enough for her to get a glimpse of his blue tinted iris's. They were truly unique and beautiful. Nothing like she would ever see on someone…Wait, scratch that, this was the second time she had ever seen someone with unique eyes. The other two were none other than the Elric brothers themselves, with their Golden hair, and matching eyes. "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush."

"Sorry." Ling raised his hand up, "No need for apologies. So, do you guys live here in Rush Valley or are you just visitors?"

"Huh? Oh, no, we're just visiting a friend that's working here to become an auto mail engineer... Edward's girlfriend." She love to always put in the last words to keep the short blonde on his toes, making him blush madly all the while as he began another round of screaming, "Shut up Aimi! God, you and your big mouth!"

"You sure do like to make him angry." Ling tittered cupping the side of his cheek with humorous smile, still entertained by the three, "Hee, hee, no…I just love giving him a hard time. I have to, it's my job. He's like a brother to me." Ling chuckled this time, seeming more interested in the woman by the second, which Aimi was oblivious to since she never was one to pay attention to things for very long.

"But, more to the point, we're actually traveling here from Central to get Ed's auto mail repaired and then we were thinking of heading out." It began to become clear to Aimi that maybe she shouldn't had said anything to him; not as if she had given him much information to begin with, but then again, she knew she had to stay heavy minded until she-, they could trust him. From what she could feel from him and see from his body language, he was a very nice person with a good sense of humor and very laid back.

But it seemed that he was too calm for her taste. Maybe miss paranoid needed to eat more and stop thinking. She was starting to slowly feel for ice cream as she came to think about it.

"Are you…By any chance alchemists?"

"Yeah! All three of us!" Edward replied looking to the two behind him, "Really…" Ling was amused, Aimi could secretly hear it in his voice. Was he just that surprised to see alchemists or was he wondering something deep within his mind? From what the girl could see and tell, he was. She was very good at observing her surroundings and never missed a beat when she actually paid attention to detail. It was then she suddenly felt something spiking with Chi behind her. A gust of wind below from behind her neck, causing a chill that forced her to look back behind her only to see a shadow creep away in the alley way just a couple of feet from where they were sitting. At first, she thought maybe it was a cat or a dog, but when she felt the strange pressure again, she turned her head back to the others with the thought of worry written all over her face.

_Oh god…Either I'm going crazy or the Homunculi are back…No, it's not them…Even if Envy could dress up as a civilian I'd be able to sense him out of anyone here…So, what kind of chi's are these? There's…Two…Of them? Damn it…What should I do? Should I tell Ed?_

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Ling's voice suddenly brought Aimi back from her thoughts, and turned her attention to the boys, "Oh-, yeah! Sure." The foreign boy only gave a sly smile when he got the response he wanted, "Since you three are Alchemist, and know so much of you towns history…Would you happen to have any knowledge of, the philosopher stone?"

The question had everyone frozen in place. How would this guy know anything about the philosopher stone? "No." Edward was always the first to answer in these types of situations, "The philosopher stone isn't something that should be used for political gain. If you need it for your country I suggest you ask someone else to help you."

"Oh but you get me all wrong Edward Elric." With a snap of the boys fingers, another gust of wind swooped up behind Aimi, Edward, and Alphonse. The next thing they knew they were this strangers captive…It felt like a steel blade pressed against her throat by the way Aimi had gulped back her nerves, exhaling through her nose to keep herself in controll of her breathing, "What I want isn't political. What I want is…Immortality."

"You're a jerk…!" Aimi whined just before knocking her head back into a mysterious person with a mask, moving her head just in time for her split ends to be cut by the dagger. She jumped back flipping into the air and onto the ground with her hands up in defense.

Ling's eyes perked to the girl when she did that only more amused and intrigued more than anything to studying her well rounded technique. He knew what it was just by the way Aimi feet and arm length were relaxed, and the quickness of her movements were precise. Her entire stance, flawless. _Xingese... _

It was familiar to him off the bat, and left him smiling as this girl he knew as Aimi she began to fight the older body guard wearing a Xingese painted mask, "You're a sly one aren't you girl?" The old man asked perking Aimi's ears to hear the little smirk on the anonymous man's lips, "Sly? No…Just prepared." She replied with a giggle just before Alphonse suddenly stepped in front of her, now in his own stance, "Al?"

"Stay back Aimi, let me handle him."

"What? No way! He had a knife to my throat!"

"Please, just stay back!"

"Stay out of our fight boy!" Without a sound the man in the strange outfit advanced forward attempting to strike Al in the neck. Luckily he missed, and lucky for Alphonse, he had no body to hit, so in all honesty, maybe it was better that he fought this guy.

Considering, if the boy, Ling and his body guards were from Xing like she assumed before, she would've surely more or less been out numbered.

Speaking of Ling, Aimi could see the dark haired boy observing her with a smile and a soft chuckle, 6 feet away, "Guess he took your opponent. Is that alright?" Although the question may have sounded innocent, it only made her cock a brow at him with a light scoff, "I don't know, is it okay for a boy of your standards to act like a complete ass?"

"Whoa, what happen there? You were so sweet just a few seconds ago."

"Only because I thought you were nice, two face…" He didn't seemed to like being called a two face, but none the less Aimi didn't back down and only glared more at the boy, "How could you do that? We wanted to make sure you were alright, and you stab us in the back like that? That's so low. I should kick your butt for lying to my brothers and me like that!" Ling couldn't help but feel guilty. Not like he had no reason to in his mind, but seeing the saddened expression in the girl's blue eyes made him soften his smile into a more regrettable one, "If it makes you feel any better, I do feel a little bad deceiving you guys…I didn't mean any harm when I called for them. Truthfully, I was only trying to trick you guys into helping us…But, I can see that wasn't the case."

You know, if anyone else spewed that crap to her she wouldn't have believed it. But this boy looked back at her with such an apologetic face, she could only wonder if he was playing another trick.

In all honesty, her heart told her to believe him, but her mind fought back to stay on guard, which is what she did when she looked back to see the boys fighting skillfully against Ling's assistance…Or whatever they were to him.

"S-So-," Aimi started to cross her arms as she faced back to Ling who was observing the fight with the same contentment on his face. When she didn't finish her sentence, the boy looked to her with that common smile of his, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, um…" She felt stupid. She felt like she couldn't talk, so she scooted closer to the boy hesitantly watching as he watched her back, which made her smile softly too as she leaned into him, "It's about the philosopher stone…" The words only made Ling lean his head closer to the girl's mouth, "I'm listening…"

"What would a boy like you…Want with immortality…I don't sense any evil coming from you. And from what I'm sensing...You're just not a bad person at all…"

"And how would you know that?" Aimi being smart as she was, already knew Ling had the answer to that, "Just like you already knew I could read chi." She laughed softly getting the boy to do the same as they both checked on their companions.

Edward had just pulled off the mask off his opponent, relieving none other than a woman with black hair and matching eyes trying to fight back after her profile had been blown, literally by Ed's auto mail hand.

Aimi could only nodded impressed, "Mm. Your friend's good." The compliment only made Ling chuckle as he laced his fingers with one another, "Oh, her name's Lan Fan. One of my personal and highly skilled body guards who help protect the Yao clan of my country."

"The Yao Clan…Why does that sound familiar..?" Ling could only chuckle at the girl's silly look she gave him before he began to have questions of his own, "So, Aimi…Are you from Xing…?" Aimi ceased her sudden pondering and looked back to the squinty eyed boy with a blink of her own eyes; he had this thoughtful look in his eyes one that already gave Aimi the hint that he knew all along, just by the give away outfit, her hair and eyes. It was unmistakable that she didn't fit into the picture of someone living in a place like rush alley, "Yeah, Half! My mother was of Xingese descent…But she came to Amestris with hopes in finding new skills to hone and found my father instead."

"Oh! Well, congratulations to her. That's a very rare find… A mixed Xingese. Your father is very lucky; so, what clan was your mother?" Aimi turned herself to him as she secretly pulled out two small knives from her long puffy sleeves, and itched her head slyly, "You know…I don't recall…It's been so long since someone's asked me…"

"Oh, well that's too bad, I was hoping to see what skills a half breed like you could show me."

"Maybe we should find out." She gritted her teeth at his devious smirk, and clenched them to only mimic his smile, "Do you really want to play this game? Sir?" She asked out respect of his title, and he chuckled proudly before removing a small tooth pick from his mouth. He jumped on the table, only to avoid the girl's first attack with the small knives in her hand.

Then, Ling ran towards her to grab her open hands that she left out for him to get, and let the motion of his body twirl her into the air. She came back down in a fast spin, and tried to high kick him on the way down, but it was too well thought out to pass by him.

She wasn't surprised by that and smiled at him before she twisted her body into a slow back flip, just to dart at the boy this time, using all the Chi she could muster to use the next move.

The whole time, Ling was into the fighting, but was becoming really impressed by the girl's techniques. Her movements reminded him of many different animals, like a type of martial arts he had yet put a name to in his head. She had the swiftness of the ape; the way they could move from tree to tree by their limbs. She could strike quick too, she had the speed of a cheetah, even the way she left her fingers spread out like claws were that of the way an animal would attack.

And it was flawless work.

Aimi's fighting moves were all just so fast, direct, and had a graceful touch to the way she moved, unlike his own fighting styles. It could've been mistaken for a dance if there was less life on the line, but to them, it was like poetry in motion. To him, Ling was becoming even deeper intrigued with the girl he fought.

As he fought to block and move with each attack, and avoided another one of her long sharpened daggers she decided to take out of nowhere, he took his opportunity to lift Aimi's hand with the blade in it over their heads, and twisted himself up in the air to trap her in a chest hold, "Ah…So the tables have turned."

With her own blade to her throat.

Aimi gulped back to the feel of the blade, and made no sudden movements to escape. She could hear Edward calling out to her to hang on; but it wouldn't have made a difference. At this rate, she could've been a goner. She would've been if it were the real enemy. What if he was? She couldn't even think straight right now…She thought she was really going to die.

She gulped again and closed her eyes when she felt him lean into her back to whisper into her ear, "I'm not going to kill you…" She sighed softly but opened her eyes and smiled nervously at him while he pulled away with a laugh and handed Aimi her daggers back….All of them.

She grabbed them quickly sheathe each one around her bosom, or in her leggings, which left Ling wondering if she had any other hidden daggers… Knowing this would happen, Aimi just patted his face with a big grin, "I wasn't expecting that from you."

With that they both began to walk back to the restaurant while the others were still fighting their battles. It was funny, because Edward was still tying to make his way over to Aimi, which if anything she was fine, yet the question was he?

"Aimi!" He screamed once only to be thrown off by the masked woman when she threw him to the ground. Too bad for him, because Aimi couldn't hear a thing. She was too busy enjoying the sights of the fight and listening to Ling and his journey over the desert to really mind the match that was going on. Of course, she also knew they would be just fine fighting those two, they were smart after all, "So, how long have you known them for?"

"Many years…Since we were kids, I guess, at one point I lived in Xing, but it was back when I was think…Six? Then my parents wanted to come here. Well, my dad felt homesick so we came back to Amestris."

"Sounds like you've done a lot of traveling in you time…"

"I have, but it's been fun. You know…There's just so much of the world to see."

"There is... How many places have you been to?"

The conversation must've gone on for a while, because by the time the fighting had stop the prince and the young girl had ordered two desserts. They wee laughing and giggling about small talk, and the boys… Actually, Edward was pissed. At least at Aimi for standing by and not doing anything, "WHAT THE HELL AIMI! YA COULD'A STEPPED IN ATANY TIME YOU WANTED!"

"It wasn't my challenge…You told me to stay out of it, and then the prince challenged me…We just finished our fight sooner…Since I lost…" She kind of grumbled thinking about it, but looked back at Ling with a point of her finger, squinting her eyes at him, "But, I will get my revenge on you good sir."

"Is that so, well then, just tell me the time and place."

"You got it."

"Wait! You two are all buddy-buddy now! Aimi, he just tried to kill us!"

"And it was just a test…He told me so himself."

"And you believed him! You idiot!"

"Shut up Ed! God, you're so mean! I've been talking to him for the last hour, and he seems perfectly fine to me…He-,…Just does jerky things. Like you!" In unison they both let out a, 'hey,' to get the girl giggling uncontrollably and take one last bite out of her ice cream, "Hey, where'd you get those?"

"I bought them."

"With what money!"

"The change in my pocket…." She shifted her eyes in guilt to get Edward to leave his mouth a gape, "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" He was fuming.

"I lied." She looked up at him with no remorse and sucked the melted whip cream residue off her finger, moaning in delight to make Edward blush like mad, even Ling's nose bled a little from it, "Well, that's the last time I listen to you."

"You know I love you!" She batted her eyes at him, getting him to just walk away from the crazy girl he wish he didn't know sometimes…Nah, that would've been a lie…But she did get on his nerves…A lot! "Yeah, yeah…Shut up and let's get out of here already."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Huh?" All of the kids looked up to the owners of all the stores that had been recently destroyed from all the fighting. Edward's face was even more in shock when he heard one of the owners say he had to pay for it, "What? No! It was squinty eyes over there!" He pointed to Ling who was already in the mist of departing ways in a hurry already, "Sorry I no speak-y English! Got go, bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye!" Being a little clueless, and happy to make a new friend, Aimi waved her good byes hoping to see him again, all the while still not noticing the two brothers that were taking their time trying to stop a crowd from demolishing them, _and_ her, "Can you help me out here…AIMI!"

"Huh? Oh! Hee-hee, Sorry! Yeah, we should run…? Because…Ling kind of said he had made his own tab…"

"SO HE LIED TO YOU!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Honest!" She faked cried to him hoping he would ease off but instead he growled and waved a fist at her in a fit of calming his rage, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" He announced wailing his arms dangerously in the air.

"Oh you guys…" Al just hunched over shaking his head in denial. He was hoping this wasn't really happening right now, but it didn't take long for the villagers to scream out in their own bitter rage, "Get them!"

"Oh crap!" Being the Alchemists' known around these parts, they were literally screwed until they could fix the mess; unfortunately they had no time for that, all they could do was run for their lives, hoping not to get pummeled before they could get back to where Winry was suppose to be staying, "This is all your fault Aimi!"

"What! Mine? But why!" She was panting hard already from running pretty fast, but it wasn't helping that her asthma catching up to her, "Because you let that bastard get away!"

"As you recall they ran off on their own!" She tried to clear that up before coughing up a lung. She attempted to breath in, but she only wheezed, and slowed down her pace. It was really a bad time to be having an attack at the moment, but from the looks of what Ed was seeing, it was becoming the inevitable. "Shit…" Edward cursed to himself just in time to catch her up and throw her over his shoulder all while they continued to jump up over the rubbles of buildings; or at least until it was clear to run straight for home, "Let me guess smart one, you left your inhaler at Garfield's?"

"Shut-…Up…" She was all she could strain.

"Come on Aimi please, don't talk, just keep remembering to breath." The younger brother spoke calmly getting the girl to sigh knowingly and did as she was told. Well, she tried…But it only sounded like it was getting worse by the minute, "This one's bad…I can hear it."

"Yeah, isn't this great? And right in the middle of trying to avoid get killed too, this is just my luck…"

"Brother!"

"I know, I know, let's go…!"

* * *

><p>By the time the close was clear, the three amigos were able to get back to Mr. Garfield's auto shop just in time to get Aimi's inhaler.<p>

Yet, what they weren't expecting when they got there was a familiar face to be drinking tea with Mr. Garfield himself… "Hello there…!" Ling happily chirped to the three with a cheerful smile on his face. There wasn't a moment the boy wasn't smiling and it crept Edward out on how much he did smiled, "WHAT THE HELL-, HOW DID YA FIND US!"

"It's a secret!"

"Hmph, a secret my ass, I'll deal with you in a minute…Mr. Garfield, could you give us hand? It's kind of urgent this time."

Ling didn't realize what was going on until he had noticed the small girl wheezing over his shoulder, seeing she was nearly pale and her eyes were shut tight from being unable to breath, which caused Ling to raise his brows in worry.

The feminine man next to him was already out of his seat and following the Elrics into the back room to assist the poor girl Aimi, "Oh, poor little thing…She had it rough today didn't she?"

"Heh, no, nothing like that, just a small attack." It was then the first worry came to the dark haired boy's mind, "Was it…From that crowd?" He really hoped not…

"No it wasn't from them you idiot…But it could've been if you hadn't an off! And, you should've paid that money you owe them!" Edward had grabbed the inhale off the coffee table and handed it to Aimi. She softly breathed it in, and gladly let the medicine take its effect. She could feel herself breath again, and even the cramp in her chest disappeared after a couple seconds which was the best pat of it. It was after that cramp vanished that the girl features really relaxed.

Everyone was beginning to feel more relieved when Aimi closed her eyes in softly, and breathed in without wheezing as much…It was still there but it was a lot more silent than before and to them, that was always a good sign, "Better?" The blonde asked with a concerned tone that made Aimi smile at him in confirmation and nodded when she fell back against the couch with a big sigh, more or less in exhaustion as well, "Good. So, then you know the rules…Don't strain-,"

"Myself. Yes, I get it Ed. Thank you…" She knew he meant well, and gave him a smile to make sure he wouldn't worry. Edward couldn't help it, and smiled back too as he ruffled the top of the girl's head in approval, "You're welcome. I'm gonna go get you some water, so stay put, and remember not hurt yourself." He teased her just one last time before standing up getting Aimi to shoo him off.

"Oh, just get out of here…" He left with a laugh, but noticed Ling about to walk in when he grabbed the Xingese by the collar, and literally dragged him out of the room, "Al? Would you like to follow me? Please?"

"U-Um, sure, do you think you'd be okay by yourself Aimi?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Suddenly there was a loud crash in the other room, that left Garfield and Al looking out at the door, "I should go check on them…" The armored boy shook his head while making Aimi giggle as he left, and with the two brothers not coming back, Mr. Garfield leaned in to the girl with an offer, "I don't think he's going to be back with that water any time soon."

"I know…" Aimi sighed disappointedly, "How about I make you some tea, huh?"

"That'd be nice. I don't want to have to put you out though."

"Oh honey it's just tea, no big-y! I'll be back in a jiff!"

"Okay thank you." Now, Aimi was alone. She sighed with a nuzzle of the pillow under her head, trying to breath softly as she closed her eyes. She felt so exhausted, and weak that she sometimes wished she didn't have the asthma attacks. As least not as much; it constantly slowed her down, and for that, she felt like a burden very now and again. If she screwed up just once it could get the boys in a lot of trouble…She could even be risking their lives! _Damn it, I got to stop thinking like that! I won't let it slow me down…I won't! _She repeatedly told herself that until she started to drift off, and after that, everything was just a blur to her.

* * *

><p>Owe! Hey don't hit me…I thought we were friends…" Ling whined when he got a whack in the head from Edward's broken auto mail, "Who you callin' a friend! Your little body guards gave us a really hard time! And you fought Aimi with her condition, what the hell's wrong with you!"<p>

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty…" Ling just laughed tying to calm the fiery blonde, "Let it go, I'll give them a good talking-to later if you'd like. The girl is called Lan Fan, and the old man is Fu, they're family has served mine for many generations so please, accept their regards." Edward didn't seem to buy it and only seemed curious, "Boy, for someone that shakes others for food, you must have a considerable status to have two attendants."

"Well, I am the emperor's son." They froze for a second, "The son…you mean…" Then they put the puzzle together, "You're a prince?" The boy busted up in laughter, only to have Ling give them both a blank look as they stifled their giggles, "Okay…Not the reaction I was expecting."

"We're Sorry. That was just so unexpected!" Al laughed, but then Ed spoke up, "Imagine the guy on the side of the road and freeloaded a meal from us was prince of a nation-," Suddenly a dagger was thrown at the blonde boy's head to stop his fits of laughter, "Ah! What was that!" Al and Ed looked to the window in a panic to see the ninja woman growling at them with a glare, "You do not disrespect Master Ling!"

"Uh…S-Sorry. I just thought it was funny-," Again Ed and Al began to titter but ceased when another knife went flying at his head getting the blonde to scream out even louder; Lan Fan was pretty good for missing the top of his head but surely cut a few strands of his hair to get the boy to quiet down, "Okay I'll stop."

"Will you guys keep it down, Aimi's trying to sleep." Garfield hushed them, and walked into the back room with a plate of tea in hand, " Oh right, sorry." With that, Ling chuckled lightly at the two and continued on with his story, "Well, my job as a prince isn't all that significant. The emperor has many sons…." He began to explain on about how Xing has up to fifty different clans, and how the daughter of each clan is to be wed to the emperor in line, and bare his children, "The current emperor has nineteen daughters…And twenty-four sons. I am the twelfth among them."

"Wow, forty three children!" Ed was amazed, "So, is there any competition to be his successor?"

"Indeed that is the issue we are facing in our county today. My father is in fairly poor health, and everyone is going all-out to try to kiss up to him while they still can in order to gain the throne." Ling could only smile with a chuckle, only knowing he was doing the same, "And I am no exception."

"So, you're going to use the methods of immortality to entice him?" Ed was nothing but imitated by this, and waited for the boy's answer hoping that it wasn't the case, but he was wrong, "You are correct! Now come on, tell me some of your information on the philosopher stone." Ed only threw his nose up in the air at the boy who smiled at him, "No way! The stone is not a tool for you to get ahead." When the rejection hit the prince's ears, he then wrapped his arms around Edward and squeezed him into a nuzzling embrace, "Awe, well then I'll just have to tag along until you tell me!"

"No, don't tag along!" Edward smacked him a couple of times with his auto mail until suddenly a certain friend of his hand retuned from getting more parts for the shop, "I'm back!" She called out, getting Ed to stop what he was doing and looked to the blonde girl who was staring at the broken auto mail he held in his hand, "Edward! WHAT THE HELL!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" It turned into an all out brawl when Winry started to beat the blonde boy to a pulp and left him barely attached to his soul when she was through with him.

Watching as nails and screws flew right by his head, Ling laughed a little at the scene and looked across the fiasco to notice a familiar face watching the same fight from the frame of the back room.

_Aimi_

She was smiling as she leaned against the door, with a fuzzy blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Ling could only assume that they had awakened the sleeping girl with all the commotion, and felt a tinge of guilt bottling up inside him; then again, maybe he didn't feel bad. Maybe he was glad that he got to see her again. He had found her to be a pretty decent person, and above all interesting.

When Aimi suddenly noticed the prince's stare, Ling's face lit up his face with big smile one that got her to do the same as she quietly waved to him. Of course he waved back, but then pondered if he should say hi to her properly; unfortunately before he could do so, "Master Ling…" His guide Fu had called for his presence. He froze not sure on what to say until Aimi had disappeared into the back apparently uninterested in the fight that was still pursuing, _Maybe next time._

He didn't waste anytime in following his guardian to the roof of the shop, all of them admiring the sun set that hugged around the city, "My lord, there is no reason to be bowing your head to someone so beneath you."

Ling only laid his jaw into his hand that was perched up on his knee, enjoying the soft breeze that cooled the summer air; it was nice, "If bowing my head is it takes, then it's a small price to pay, right? The fate of fifty-thousand Yao Clan members are riding on this." Ling opened his eyes to the sun with a smirk, knowing that the thee Alchemist below, were just the people he needed to find. That was for sure, "So we can't be so fussy on appearances."

* * *

><p>"So where are you planning on breaking your auto mail this time Ed?"<p>

"Why do you assume I'm always going to break it?"

"Because you do." Aimi added, "THANK YOU! At least someone agrees with me!" The dark haired girl grin to her friend with a thumbs up before she got a bonk on the head from Edward, "Owe…You twat."

"Who you calling a twat!" He bonked her on the head a couple more times, "Owe…Winry your boyfriend's picking on me!"

"He's not my boyfriend, and Edward stop hitting Aimi like that."

"Fine…Baby." Alphonse just laughed off the awkwardness between the two children, and scratched Aimi's head to mellow her out, "Actually, we were thinking about heading out to Central." He mentioned.

"Really! Can I come! I want to go see how Mr. Hughes and Gracia are doing!" Winry exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down to the hope that they would say yes, "Yeah, why not?" Aimi agreed just as excited, and then Ling popped in from the window, "I can't wait to go to Central, too!" Which made Edward pop like a balloon, "I told you you're not coming with us!"

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when the town had fallen silent in to slumber. The night creatures sang their peaceful noises under the bright lit moon, all the while letting the day animals sleep in their protective surroundings. In the shop known as Garfield's, the people slept soundly, some snoring louder than others…Like Edward who was drooling on his pillow while Aimi watched him from the floor, rolling he eyes as she turned to view the ceiling. She was pouting from earlier when Edward told Ling and his body guards they had to sleep outside. It was utter disrespect on the blonde's behalf, but then again, it wasn't a surprises to Aimi, she knew this was going to happen, but tried all that she could to prevent it. Even when they were already kicked out, she continued to plead to him.<p>

_Please Ed! Please? I'll keep them in the back room! They can sleep on the floor!_

_No! They can get frost bite for all I care after today's events!_

She slumped back with a frustrated sigh and glared at her brother while she stuck out her tongue at him. She then made a few funny faces at him to get Alphonse to laugh at her, "You know Aimi, one of these days he's going to catch you doing that."

"Ah, let him. I don't care."

"You still upset that he wouldn't let them stay?" She didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders at him just before replying, "No…"

"Don't be Aimi. It's a nice night out, and they can handle themselves. They did cross the desert after all, what's one night in a safe city going to do them?" She shook he head knowing he was right, but she just shrugged her shoulders again and gave the amour a gloomy sigh, "I guess wanted to learn more about them that's all."

"You want to learn more about your heritage don't you?" She blushed a little and smiled down at her pillow with a look that was written all over her face, "Mm-hmm."

Don't you mean about Ling?" Alphonse joked giving the girl a tease before she threw her pillow at him, "You be quiet Al. Don't start on something you're brother will end up using against me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You know you two argue more than him and I do. If anything I wonder if you both are related."

"That's just mean. But you're right…" Aimi began to stare off at her hands and slowly fiddled with the tip of her nails, "We do fight a lot, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it fighting, I think that's just your guys' way of saying you care about one another."

"Yeah." She smiled at that, and when the room went silent, a small ticking came at the window near Alphonse. When they looked, it was Ling pointing down at the lock of the window with a pout-y face, "It's him." Al gave a odd 'hmm' before Aimi suddenly stared the glimpse of the prince down, "What should we do?"

"Open it."

"What?"

"Open it." Aimi wasn't afraid of Ed, and happily opened the window for Ling. When she did, the xingese prince just smiled at her, chuckling, "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"You sleeping?"

"No. Just talking with Al."

"Oh, well…Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"Aimi!" Al screamed in a whisper trying to make sure not to wake the sleep beast, but the girl just hushed him gently and assisted in helping the prince through the window. When he was through his two assistance came in too, following Aimi into the back room. Alphonse followed as well to make sure they wouldn't make too much noise, all the while all he could wonder was how he got into this mess, "What're you doing? Brother's going to find out if they don't leave before he wakes up!"

"So let him. I'll take the blame, it's okay." She sweetly smiled at Al just before she went to find them all blankets in the back closet, "You know, if it was up to me you guys would be staying."

"I see. So you like us, yes?"

"More or less." She joked getting the boy to paste another smile on his face, "Hmm, you sure are sweet. But are you sure this won't be a problem for you?"

"Yeah, I know Ed can be scary sometimes, but he does mean well. Besides he won't hurt me." She lit a few candles around the room, and blew out the match after she was down and then grabbed her own blanket and plopped down on the floor in a crisscross style in front of the three Xingese people before her, "So, can I ask a question, sir?"

"Heh, you don't have to call me sir, you can call me Ling if you'd like." The boy hunched over leaning his cheek into his open palm as he admired the young girl before him, watching as she shyly pulled back from calling him so formally, "Oh right…Sorry, I guess since I never met a prince before. It's pretty cool since it's a part of my cultural background. Although, I have to admit I never knew it was such a complicated outline for our people." The boy frowned confused, "What'd you mean?"

"Well, you don't get to marry who ever you want?"

"No, unfortunately the women we choose have to be a clan member."

"Oh. I have another question."

"Yes?" _She su_r_e is full of questions all of a sudden, _he thought amusingly, "Well you know how to fight in our people's style?"

"Well of course."

"Could…Could you show me?"

"What!" The man and woman on both sides of him exclaimed in shock, but Aimi wasn't finished, "My mom…" She stopped herself. She wanted to make sue she didn't say too much about herself that would cause any problems. If he clan was one of those nuisance, she could've been killed without even doing anything.

"She was one person that knew that techniques, no one else in Amestris I met knows it. She had to show me it in order for me to protect myself from...Well, from anyone. The only other training I have is with those the boys, and I feel like I'm still not good enough at what I can really do." The girl paused a stared into his eyes, pleading inside as she continued, "You know about my asthma, and I can't focus very much on my movements while I'm making sure I'm still breathing. It's-, not as easy as it looks. Trust me, after ten years of it, I wish I could control it. You don't have to train me out of pity, but since you're a prince, I know you train under the circumstances that you could be executed at any time. Which is a plus in my learning book. It's something new from a man that's good at what he lives for and by. Staying alive."

"Hmm. That is true. And your mother, she must've been a very strong woman to be able to train you, considering how good you already are. Although, it would be impossible to learn my techniques without getting killed yourself on accident." He could see her face had turned just as serious as his, showing him that she was very aware of the consequences, which also meant that she had been under those conditions a few times herself; and it showed in her eyes that she was unafraid of death as many would be by hearing how cool his words were.

That was enough to tell him that she was worth training after all, and so, with a cheeky grin, he squinted his eyes to the girl, "If you say so, I have to admit it's not going to be easy…Do you think you'll be able to keep up?"

"Like I said, the only thing that holds me back is my asthma. Just tell me when and where, and I'll waiting." She leaned in with a game face, which got the boy to do the same, until they pulled back with competitive smirks on their face. If there was anything that Ling and Aimi like was good competition, and considering the out come, they seemed to feel that off of one another, "Alright! I accept your challenge."

"Are you serious?" The one known as Fu wanted to make sure he heard his lord correctly, "Yes. I am. I want to see what she can do…A half Xingese descent has got to be something worth seeing."

"You act like I'm a unknown species Ling ,jeez." Aimi laughed. She couldn't believe this guy, and how intrigued he was just by her being mix. What if she was whole would it have mattered?

"But my lord, what if she's part of our Clan's enemy?"

"She's not." He merely said without looking to them.

"She's isn't?" Fu asked.

"No…I don't believe so. She's too cute to be an enemy."

Everyone fell over in embarrassment, "You shouldn't base me off of just that." Aimi had to add for her own sake, feeling a sweat drop on the side of her face.

"Yeah, you don't know what she can be like when she's angry." Alphonse also added in, getting Aimi to rubbed the back of her head as a big grin took her face, "Hee hee! Guilty!"

"Even so, if she was the enemy, wouldn't she have attempted to kill us by now? And, she would've had these two attack us on the spot, but that didn't occur either did it?" Ling added his own peace of mind, and looked to his attendants for approval. They groaned at first but agreed none the less but just looked away in disapproval afterwards. Although since the prince always had the last say so, and he smiled politely and shook Aimi's hand to the idea, "It's a deal. We start tomorrow when we go to Central. Okay?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, and make sure to be on your toes…"

"I'm always on my toes…" The girl retorted putting her hands to her hips, "Oh?"

"Yeah." Just then Alphonse shook his head, "Hold on, did you just invite Ling to go to Central after Ed just said no?"

"Yes."

"You are so rebellious!" He exclaimed, "Because Ed's no fun! He's just paranoid because of the-," Al literally swung himself over everyone to get to Aimi's mouth slapped his hands over it to muffle her next words, "Shh! Aimi…"

"What's wrong?" The prince was off about the armored boy acted but, none the less he took the excuse that Al presented him with, and decided to deal with the suspicion later. It was then they started to hear a certain blonde monster enter the room, "Hey Aimi, could you and Al keep it…DOWN! What the hell is he doing here!"

"Uh-oh maybe it's time we go!" The prince laugh with a goofiness as he jumped out of the window just in time before Edward could catch him, "Thanks for the stay Aimi."

_Oh c_r_ap… _Right when that flew out of his mouth, Edward's eyes twitched over at his sister with a dark shadow covering his face, and an eerie smile to go with it "Aimi…?" Was all he could make out through his clench as he looked back at the girl who was grinning innocently with her hands behind her head, "Um…I can explain…"

"THE HELL YOU CAN!"

"Owe…Edward!" She hated those beatings he'd give her for doing something he specifically told her not to do. But as much she could think about, she liked disobeying. Not only was it fun, he had learned a little more about her heritage, she made new friends, and also new instructor…Who would've thought huh? And all the while she ignored all of Ed's ranting, she continued to paint a small smile across her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II :Halfway<strong>_

_**Sorry guys for the all **__**the errors. I was hoping I only had a few, but apparently it was ALL messed up! Hopefully this chapter 1 was easier to read lol. Oh, and for the major updates so far? Greed's story coming out soon, so is the third part of Missing Keeps my other Greed-Ling story going on. Starrk's won't be out for a little longer, but anyone want to throw me some ideas of what you want to happen a little, I'm all open for opinions! Until then guys, it was fun while it lasted :3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Familiarity

**_FINALLY ! It is done! xD I'm more than excited about this one, I hope you all in enjoy it, and if there are any errors found I truly am sorry for those, I'll try to catch them if I can, and if anything changes...Well, I'm sure you'll noticed them :3 _**

As for the Kimblee story, chapter 10 is finally out, and the Greed story, Giving In, will be coming up soon. I'm trying to get two parts done in 2-3 days, so if I promised you a chapter in that amount of time, again, I sorry sorry sorry, 10 ten times over. It's not easy making a story happen without basically rewriting the ideas over and over again. I notice in some of my stories they seem to come out nearly the same, but I guess that's what a romance story is huh? Oh well, time to spice things up alittle!

Here's Chapter 2! And as I tell all my readers, Enjoy!3

Description: BARRELS! (Sry too much pewdiepie)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II: Familiarity<strong>_

* * *

><p>The day started slow. Ed made the coffee this time, and made himself a cup to ease his eager mind of today's trip. As for Al, he was listening to Aimi sleep on the couch, giggling a little as he brushed some of her bangs from her face, just before looking over to his elder brother nudge of the head as a signal to follow him outside. They both greeted the sun with a smile, and even though no one could see Al's, Ed knew, and he smiled back at him with a big grin, "You ready to get the day started?"<p>

"Definitely. What about Aimi?" They both looked back to see he back to them, sound asleep without a wheeze, which made Ed smile with confidence that she'd be fine while they were away, "Ah, let her sleep. She's going to need all the strength she can get for wanting to train with that idiot squinty eyed prince…I swear I just don't see what goes through that girl's brain sometimes. She's such a nut."

"She just wants to know more about where she came from brother, even you should know that. I mean, why else would she be doing this?"

Edward grumbled at him then to himself, "Yeah…" Only to the fact that his younger sibling was right. Then he shrugged his shoulders and began to stroll walked into the city.

"Where are you going?" Al asked trying to keep up with his fast pace brother.

"I want to get the train tickets before it's too late. You know how the streets get in the late mornings, busy, busy, busy."

"Hey, I want to go too, wait for me!" Al closed the front door behind him making sure not to wake anyone up in the process, but little did he know, Aimi had been awake this whole time. She laid on her side, listening in on her two busy bees with a smile on her lips.

She sat up forcing her eyes open from the sleep and then stretched out all her limbs with a big yawn, "Oh boy…" She stepped onto the floor and walked into the bathroom with wobbly feet and yawned childishly as she jumped into the shower.

The water felt so good on her skin, she could only imagine how long she was in there for before knowing she had used up her time of the water, and turned off the shower after she was done. She then grabbed her back pack off the tile floor and gazed over her clothes to pick out today's uniform.

She loved each and every one of them, almost unable to decide until she spotted her long flow-y sleeve, off the shoulder top with a corset middle. The shirt was just plain ole all around pearl white that nearly looked like a short dress all in itself, while the corset had a black auburn gloss to it.

And, with just the right black one size bottoms, she was set to go. She dressed herself in her best, and walked out of the bathroom when the steam had finally cleared, attempting to dry the rest of her hair with the occupied towel in her hands, but in doing so, she hid her vision under the towel.

She felt the outside air hit her face when she came out and when she inhaled it softly, she felt something hit he chest, causing it to make a muffled noise.

Aimi lifted the towel to see what she had hit only to come face to face with the Xingese prince, face first in between her breast, "Good morning!" He exclaimed a muffle happily looking up at the girl through her cleavage, "AHHH! Ling!" She jumped back in a fright, not expecting what just happened, and stomped her foot down to calm herself from socking him in the face with her elbow.

"Shh! You're gonna-,"

"Aimi?"

The two looked to the door with wide plate eyes when they heard that voice call to the her and looked back each other with pale faces, "HIDE!" She whispered.

Ling jumped behind the couch just in time for Aimi to turn and meet Winry coming from the front of the store, "Huh! What! Yeah! Everything's fine! Why?" She asked innocently with her hands twiddling behind her.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard you scream." She had a concerned look on her face, almost like she was scared that something had happened, and it made Aimi feel a little guilty. So, she smiled at her dear friend to show Winry she was A-okay, "Oh that. I thought I saw something, that's all. It startled me, you know?"

"Oh." Of course she believed her, she wasn't trying to look all over the place like she usually did when she was doing something wrong, but little did she know she was the wrong one this time, "Well, breakfast will be done soon. Do you think you could help me with setting the table?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a sec.!" She grinned widely at her friend and waved her off as she closed the door, "Oh my god that was a close one."

"So what's for breakfast?" Ling's head poked up from the font of the couch with a big smile on his face thinking of only one thing…Food.

Aimi could only feel a smile tug at her lip when she tuned herself to the boy, having her hands sit on her hips, "You know you're lucky she didn't catch you in here…And in between my girls, no less. Edward certainly would've had a field day with that." She mumbled the last part thinking of him with flaming eyes and with sharp teeth and snake like tongue…Yelling at her and straggling him…It caused her to cringe at the thought.

"Heh, I'm sure he would. But please, it was an accident, honest."

"Suuuuure…Anyways, what're you doing here? And where are your body guards?"

"Oh! Well, I was walking around enjoying the sunrise, when I remembered you said something about wanting some techniques from me for training. So! I came here. By the way, how's that asthma of yours?"

"Good, so far. I didn't have to use the inhaler…Yet. We'll just have to see how today goes. Training shouldn't be too hard though right?" At fist, the prince didn't say anything, he just stared off at the wall thinking, until he looked to her, " I saw Ed and Al leave. Where'd they go?"

"Oh, they went to go get tickets for Central. I take it we'll be leaving around noon. Are you still coming with us?" Her heart lifted with hope for some reason. You know that feeling of excitement? That's what she felt, but she didn't know why; maybe because she did like him. As a friend, "Well, that depends, do you think it'll help me obtain any information on the stone?" She almost didn't answer, but when she realized that she was also asking something from him, she sighed, "Can I trust you?"

He couldn't help but stop and laugh at her concerned question, "You're asking me now? And here I thought you already did." Aimi blushed and giggled a little not really thinking about it until he said something, and hissed back her embarrassment, "I didn't even think about it. Sorry. I shouldn't have-,"

"It's okay. I totally understand. I'd probably be a little iffy myself if I were in you shoes. I mean, A strange boy from a far away land is asking taboo questions about the philosopher's stone."

"Yeah…" She laughed lighter, suddenly becoming serious after his statement, which made Ling knit his bows to her, "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" She began to look around the room for her shoes, and when she found them, she grabbed them just to sat back down on the couch next to the curious boy. She lifted the open toe Tabi's over her feet to wiggle her toes into her comfortable foot bindings, "If you want to know the answer to that…We're going to have to talk about that somewhere else." She said looking to Ling with a stare, "Oh. Okay, like where?" He asked leaning in to whisper.

Aimi pondered on a place, and looked up with wonder before smiling happily back at the blank look on the prince, "I know where. But let me set the table before I go."

"Okay. So, where should I meet you then?" He asked excitedly, "We'll leave by roof top to avoid the boys, because I don't want to hear what Edwad has to say when he sees me with you."

"Awe, You're that ashamed to be seen with me?" Ling pouted with a pouting lip that only got the girl to roll her eyes at him, giggling, "You're silly. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

"Ladies first." He swiftly glided his hand towards their direction, bowing his head as he generously let the girl go first…

~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~~::~:~:~

It didn't take long for Aimi to help Winy with the table, and when she had finished, she made an excuse about meeting up with the boys to leave and took the front of the stores entrance to get to the roof…She came to the alley that had huge amount of boxes in its way, and climb the mountain to meet up with Ling was waiting patiently for her.

He smiled when saw her, and stood up from his spot on the side with his body guards at his side. "So, everything went well I presume?"

"Yeah. Sorry it took a little longer than expected, but Winry wanted me to eat before I left, and to make _sure_ I had my inhaler. She's such a mama figure, I swear she's going to end up with kids when she's older. You just wait." She shook Ling's hand and bowed to the Lan Fan and Fu as respect, even when they didn't respond.

_They're on alert because of me…I can tell by just looking at their faces. Oh well, what can I do_

"So! Where's this place you wanted us to go?" Catching the girl's attention, Aimi smiled at Ling, and nudged her head to a big rock standing out behind the city, "Can you keep up?"

"Is that a challenge?" He asked cocking a brow and sneer, "Maybe." They both grinned and started off with a swift sprint towards the near by destination. The prince and young maiden left the town behind in a cloud dust, and climbed the rock when they finally got to the rock she mentioned.

Ling was grunting as he lifted himself up, and looked up to see Aimi not having much a problem with he climbing skill, "You know, of all things to be doing, you want to climb a monstrous rock?"

"It's a boulder, and yes, is that a bad thing?" She asked looking down at him, "No, although I must admit I'm getting a wonderful view from here."

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" She thought he was mentioning the view of rush valley but in reality, Ling was actually talking about her plump bottom. He couldn't resist the temptation and suddenly began to feel his nose involuntarily bleeding. He began to give off a goofy titter as he pulled out a tissue and clogged his nose to continue his climb again, "Very."

Aimi was the first to make it to the top, and took in the fresh air brushing against her face, "Oh wow. I love this view. I like Central better, but it's a nice spot to come and calm my nerves…Or when I get a lot on my mind."

"What kind of things?" Ling asked curiously with his hands on his knees in exhaustion, "Just stuff. I mean-, you know, life…"

"Oh, of course. I get it."

"Good." Suddenly Aimi went silent as she scanned the area only to end up with her sights on the prince looking at her, as if waiting for something as he tapped his forearm.

"What?"

"Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Like what?" She asked innocently only knowing full well what he wanted. And he knew that too, but couldn't help but fall over, "Come on now, don't tell me you took me all the way up here for nothing!" His whine was too cute that she giggled and scratch his head with the tip of his fingers.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings?" She laughed to get the cutest puppy face out of him and his cheeks glistening with full blown, over exaggerated tears, "Yes…" He sniffled making Aimi smile and giggle even more, "Okay, okay…I'll tell you…I can't take the face your making anymore, it's just too funny."

"But-, these are real." He said pointing at his face.

"Oh Ling." She sighed and shook her head at him. As much as he was emotional, he was funny too, and Aimi was fond of the funny.

Once everyone was situated in a circle, Aimi sat her back against the largest rock near them, and crossed her arms over her chest, "So, the reason I brought you here is to tell you if Central will bring you closer to the stone?"

"Mm-hmm." Ling nodded his head smiling happily, "That's all the information I need is to know whether or not this will bring me just even a little, itty bit closer to it." He squinted his fingers together till they nearly touched, leaving Aimi to look away buttoning her lip to the side as she pondered her gut.

Ling noticed her hesitant feature and tilted his head with concern, "What's wrong? You want to back out? Or you don't trust me?"

"No, I won't go back on my word…" She stated looking at him with a sincere, yet serious expression that made his head jerk back, "I have just one question." She asked with her voice tuning in and out of rasping. It got to the point where she had to sit up to breath, and Ling leaned in as well to nod with a seriousness that took his face. So serious, she noticed the midnight blue shade in his eyes.

"Ask away." He said so smoothly it left Aimi sitting up and looking at him as she fiddled with her inhaler all ready to use, in hand, already feeling the asthma starting to take affect in her lungs.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Hmm?" Ling didn't get what she was tying to say. Was it just as simple as that or was three something more behind what she was asking?

Either way, his subordinates didn't seem to like it one bit, "You can't ask the Lord a question like that! He doesn't need to answer to you." Fu interjected with a booming tone to his voice that made Aimi look over to the old man with a calm expression, "But it's a simple question." Well that curiosity was thrown out the window.

After another minute, Ling played with his chin when he finally answer, "If you're asking if my intentions are good, then yes. I don't wish to just _rule_ my kingdom, but help out in anyway I can to make it better…"

"And you promise that?"

"On my father's life." He proclaimed proudly, "And you're sure you want to do that? That's a big promise to keep." She taunted back only to have his face stay the same. And she was pleased by that, "Alright. I believe you."

Then she looked at him, and his assistance with an uncertain face, "But what I'm about to tell you…Isn't just true, but fact itself." She whispered so softly it blew with the wind that approached them, "Yes, Central will get you closer to the stone."

"Yes! I knew it!" He began to cheer, but only to have Aimi stop him, "But-, when you get there, don't be alarmed if you notice…Something different."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no. I've said enough already! I answered one question and one question only! I can't say anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" Ling asked sadly, disappointed if anything, " If I do, there'll be even worse consequences coming then there will be for telling you what I have."

"Oh, well I understand." She just looked at him scoffed with a smile tugging at her face, "I can't believe you guys are doing this. You do realize you are walking into something you will not fully understand. At all." She did it not to undermine them but as waning, and Ling could see that, but only laughed in his throat, and stood up to look over the view they once watched when they first came to this huge rock, "I know. But that's what makes it an adventure." He then looked back at Aimi and smiled brightly, not realizing it had made the poor girl blush involuntarily, so with an inhaler in hand she used it as a distraction, and inhaled softly.

Suddenly Ling listened to a small cough fall passed the young girls' lips, and felt a sudden case of Déjà vu.

Well, whatever it was it only happened for a split second, and left him curious as to why he felt like he had heard that familiar cough somewhere before. _She did say she was part Xingese…I wonder… _Ling then looked to his assistance and ushered them to leave.

At first they hesitated, but did so none the less, and headed back to the city.

Ling then sat down next to Aimi who was staring off at the city with a very concentrated feature, almost concerned about something, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was-,...thinking."

"Thinking about if Ed's going to be mad at you?"

"Yeah… Anyways, when does the training start?"

"Right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. So, how bad is the asthma?"

"Hmm, can't say. Give or take on the situation I'm in. Yesterday was one example of a 'not good' scenario."

"Oh. So, how long have you had this problem?"

"Since I was two."

"So almost your whole life?" Ling asked sadly, "Yeah. Unfortunately. But it's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but I'm use to it…I'm getting better everyday!" She laughed nervously to herself rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Ling just smiled back and nodded, "That is true, the more you try to get better the more it does you some good, whether it's a little or a lot. You're a very positive person Aimi, I like that about you."

"Oh. Th-Thank you." Aimi smiled brightly pulling back some of her hair behind her ear attempting to hide the blush behind her cheeks, "So-, um-, H-how is this training?" She tied to sound strong, but he voice cracked, she didn't know why, but she felt nervous. It had to have been from him, because there could have been no other reason to feel this way, "I need to know your limit. We already know the obvious, so let's work on them. Come, stand on your feet with me." He didn't waste any time grabbing her hand and pulled the girl up to her feet as he instructed, and then he took a step back to put his hands in his sleeves.

He then stared at the girl for a moment as she looked around herself curious and then looked at him, "Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" She wasn't really sure about this. She didn't like games like this, but Ling only chuckled and put up his index finger in front of her, "Please? It's a breathing exercise to help you concentrate on your breathing so when you do have ashetma attack you know how to control it."

"What? But what's the point if I already have my inhaler?"

"You can always loose it. What if you get into a fight with the homunculi and you end up leaving it at home or somehow it falls into a ravine or something?" He may have over did it with the ravine, but he had a good point. She couldn't very much rely on her inhaler if something happens to it.

In coming to reason, Aimi gave a nod, and sighed as she closed her eyes…

"Good. Now, breath in…" Aimi did as he said, and inhale slowly and softly till her chest puffed, "And out…" Again, she did as she was told, and exhaled only to repeat the same pattern over and over again.

Once they that small lesson was over, Ling told the girl to open her eyes, "So, how do you feel?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, a little light headed, but my lungs feel expanded so I can breath better."

"Okay, well then, would you like to try a one on one sparring match to see how you feel?"

"Sure, but um, can I take ask something? Is that exercise just for breathing or was there something more specific to what I just did?"

"Mm, sort of. In being able to breath better, I also wanted you to remember to always breath. Never panic."

"Well that's a no brainer." She giggled.

"Heh, I guess it is, isn't it? Well then-," Out of nowhere the boy threw an open hand her way, only to see that his quick attack was blocked by the girl's forearm.

He was quite impressed with the girl's reflexes and couldn't help the mischievous smirk that began to crawl on his lips, "Not bad. But what about this?" He brought up his knee to her stomach, but again he missed when she used her own knee to block him and pushed him back with a force of her own chi.

Now he was even more impressed and smiled with glee, "Ha, ha wow! You're amazing! I could only wonder who taught you those moves. There flawless."

"My mother." Was all she answered smirking back when she took her stance, "Before she left."

"Awe, and this mother of yours, she was Xingese?"

"Yep. Pure and proud." She replied smiling.

"What clan was she in?" The question raised awareness in Aimi, but she refused to show it, so she continued to smile. Then she made the first move this time, she came from the under side of him and attempted to trick him into thinking she was going to upper cut him. Instead she came from the top side of his head, but alas her trick failed, and with a lock of his wrist around hers he twirled her arms around and pulled her into him in an tight grasp.

She gasped when she found herself cheek to cheek with him. She looked to him in shock, her eyes widened to see that a sly smirk on his face and his eyes locked on her own, "Was it something I said?"

"Not at all," She smirked mockingly, "I just was testing to see how good you really are…But now that I see what I'm dealing with, I can tell this it won't be easy taking down a prince." With a quick speed of her elbow she punched the boy in the stomach, enough to throw him off and ducked herself underneath his arms, and spun her leg back around to hit him in the face.

Again, it failed, he used the side of his body to block the counterattack keeping his footing sturdy to lessen the blow, "Wow, you're really good. But are you still breathing the way I told you."

"Huh? Oh I guess I forgot-, WHOA!" Now she was the one letting down her guard too soon, giving Ling the chance he needed to throw a punch, but missed when she turned her face to the side and smacked his hand away.

Aimi jumped back trying to find a way out of his fast fury fists, but it only seemed to come much much harder when he began to use moves she hadn't recognized, "What the-," Then while she had back flipped a couple feet away, she found that the boy had disappeared, "Oh crap…"

"Looking for me?" He chirped causing the girl to jump up and throw a punch behind her…But he wasn't there either, "Damn…"

"I'm surprise you couldn't sense me." He said, "You can sense chi can't you?"

"Sort of. My mother taught me how to fight but only taught me how to read chi, not detect it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's kind of complicated."

"How so?"

"Ugh, would stop asking me questions about my mother! Why do you want to know so badly about my parents!" She finally exclaimed still trying to keep her cool, but the more the boy mentioned the girl's mother, the more she became irritated. The boy could only wonder why, and tilted his head to the girl, "Because you too are skeptical of me. Ever since we met, you've been wanting to know more and more about Xing, and just as you are curious to know your culture, I want to know more about you, Aimi…"

"Well, there's nothing to talk about. My mother was the only one around before she disappeared. And since my father's dead, what else is there to-,…to…" She replied shaky toned. She didn't mean to loose it, but not even she liked to talk about her parents sometimes…She couldn't bring herself to because it stressed her out, maybe even depressed her from time to time as much as she loved them.

And in stressing the poor girl, her breathing began to become heavy and frail making Ling to drop everything and come down from the rock just in time for Aimi to fall to one knee as she grabbed her chest, feeling her lungs clench and her throat swell with a soreness, "Sorry…I…I didn't-,"

"It's okay, just breathe." With Ling now being by her side and reminded her of the breathing exercise heaved reaching into her pocket for her precious inhaler. She took it to her mouth and inhaled deeply pressing down the button on top a few times before she felt calm enough to breathe normally, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted like that…It's just…"

"It's hard to talk about your parents…I see that now. Don't worry, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. After all, we did just meet yesterday."

"It's not just that…I guess…There's a lot more to the story…" She stopped again to sit down on the ground and crossed her legs. Ling did the same next to her, seeing a unsettle look cross the girl's face. It must've been something big for her to make a face like that. Then she sighed when she brought her knees up to her forehead, "Huh, I'm pooped…" And then she raised her head again smiling back at the boy now, "How about some food? We'll need to keep our strength up if we want to make it to Central today. You are still coming right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, indefinitely! You're treat?"

"Well duh, I know you don't have any money on you." She laughed.

Ling stood up from his spot first, and looked down at the girl smiling to him. It was a beautiful smile, one that he liked to see other than her painful one, and with a cheek to cheek grin, he extended out his hand to her, and grasped her hand, "Well then, may I at least help you down this big scary mountain?"

"Hee, hee, sure!" Humoring the young prince she lifted herself up and in one swoop he helped the girl onto his back, looking back at her while Aimi made herself comfortable.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"Hold on tight!" Ling jogged towards the edge and with a strong leap off the boulder, the two came soaring down the side. Aimi was laughing from the ticklish feeling rising in her stomach, and held on even tighter when he came swiftly crashing down to the ground, but never did he stop running. He kept sprinting towards the town until he was physically in it and surrounded by a massive crowd, "So, what's good around here?" He asked.

"Um…Oh! There, there! Let's eat there!" She beamed pointing to the same place they had eaten yesterday, which only made Ling blink blankly before shaking his head with a chuckle, "Then 'there' it is."

The two sat and ate like kings, it was amazing how fast the two could keep up with each other even when it came to food, "Oh my god…Delicious. The chef here knows how to cook." She replied already having desert as she took a small spoonful of her parfait.

"I can concur." Ling muffled with both cheeks filled to the point they resembled balloons. When Aimi looked up from her food, she nearly spat out her food just from laughter, but covered her mouth in time before that could happen, and giggled from the inside of her throat, "You're so silly." She laughed pointing at him.

"Hmm, owe-toe?"

"What?" Obviously his mouth being full didn't help the situation, so he gulped it down, and cleared his throat, "Sorry, I said how so."

"Ooh ha ha, I couldn't understand you. You were too busy making me laugh and looking like a chipmunk." She giggled.

He laughed back before noticing a bit of whip cream on Aimi's nose, and snorted a quiet titter, "What? Something on my face?" She crossed her eyes to see what he was laughing at, but by the time she noticed it, he had already wiped it from her nose, and showed her the white substance, "Yes."

"Oh. thank you. So, I wanted to ask you about something, Ling. If you don't mind?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, well, I'm a little embarrassed to ask, but…Since I've haven't been to Xing since I was a little girl…Could you…?" She almost didn't want to ask, but it was suppose to be his trade for her information.

"Ah, I get it. You'd like to hear about what Xing is like a little more huh?"

"Yes! If you wouldn't mind. Um-, please."

"Ha, ha, it's no problem. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Heh, maybe everything." She replied excitedly ready to listen in closely, "What does it look like now?"

"Well, it's pretty big, but from what I can tell you…The city I live in itself has nearly been rebuilt already. To tell you the truth when it comes to art, we show it in every wall of the palace. Our culture is very big on detail, and very vibrant in colors. I don't know what town you grew up in, but in the center of the one I lived in, there was a huge dragon statue reaching up to the sky, as if flying away from the center of the town. It was suppose to represent the dragon's pulse that the alchemist and some of the people use to _move_ the earth, whatever that means. That's as far as I got with Alchemy to tell you the truth, every child knew about the dragon of our people. Also, it was to represent a guardian that the townsfolk told their children to keep them out of trouble." He chuckled to himself at the last part to see the girl's lit with wonder. He could almost see her paint the picture of the town in her pretty blue eyes.

"Really?"

"No. The last part was a lie, I just wanted to see your reaction to it."

"Oh." They slightly laughed at the thought then Aimi suddenly froze, suddenly feeling as if the dragon did sound familiar, "Wait, was the dragon made of jade?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded smiling even wider now that may have remember something...From her past, "There sure was."

"I remember something like that. It was right outside of a big pointy and curved building with lots of stairs. They had to have been at least 30 steps just to get to the top."

"That's it! Many clans have it in their town, but this one was the biggest of them all, or so I had heard when I was a boy. Probably because our Kingdom was a main city." It was just an assumption, but it did make Ling wonder if that was true.

"Hmm, ain't that something? I'm surprised I could even remembering anything like that. It felt refreshing knowing she could get a tiny glimpse of her home. She felt like a kid again just thinking about it, but she just wished could remember more to the best of her ability.

"I'm glad, now I can say that my journey to Amestris wasn't just for the stone, but to meet my own people from this land." She wasn't really sure what that meant, but either way it made her smile and press the cold spoon to her lips as she did so. And as much as she wasn't trying to make eye contact with him now, she knew for sure he was looking at her. Every few seconds she'd try to avoid his gaze, but when she realized he was staring her down, she could only stare back without anything to say. At least nothing to make him stop staring at her like that.

Then, "THERE YOU ARE!" Startled out of the small staring contest, both Aimi and Ling found Edward, Alphonse, and Winry already packed and ready to leave when they had finally found the girl with the spoon poking out from her mouth, "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you and now you're sitting down and eating! I thought you were training!"

"Uhh…We were, but then we got hungry, is that a crime?"

"Sure, when you're feeding an annoying guy like him." The blonde muttered before handing Aimi her bag, "Here. You carry that, let's go."

"What? We're leaving already?"

"We need to get to Central before night fall so we're leaving now. What you thought the plans had change since yesterday?"

"N-No." She replied bowing her head innocently, but Edward just sighed and patted the girl's head before walking towards the station. The other followed in suit, and with a glance back, Ling put a hand to her with a reassuring smile, "I'll catch up with you."

He could tell that she was happy to hear that and with a smile she nodded, "Okay. Don't be late." With that the two waved goodbye to one another, for now, and the girl ran off to catch up with her friends, wrapping her arms around Ed and Winry when she came up behind him.

From a far Ling could see Edward yelling something at the girl while Aimi just laughed it off and hugged the boy tighter as they walked off to the station.

Ling just watched until they were out of sight, and the only thing he waited on were his body guard who had shown up just as the boy looked down at the table to see the money the girl left behind. It was just enough to pay for everything, but he could only wonder how she put the money down without anyone noticing. Not even him, "Lord, we apologize for departing for so long…"

"Not at all, actually you're right on time. We'll be leaving to Central…"

"Now?"

"Mm-hmm!" Now departing from his seat, he looked back to his subordinates, and smirked, "We have to hurry if we don't want to miss our chance."

"Chance at what?" The prince only grinned now leaving the two very curious as to what he was thinking…

* * *

><p>The train whistled for take off, and as the cart began to move, so did the groups eyes as they left the station, "So, I guess the others aren't coming with us?"<p>

"Maybe. They're in a different cart." Al mentioned. On the other hand, Aimi seemed saddened by this and shrugged as she pulled a small booklet out. She was counting her blessings when it came to those inhalers of hers, and just to be on the safe side she made she to double check her cartages, while the others continued to converse.

"Who cares, that just means the ride will be filled with peace and quiet." Ed grumbled putting his hands behind his head as he yawned tiredly, "Man I'm beat, we sure did have our morning cut out for us." Now he was looking at Aimi who only glared back at him.

"Hey…"

"Well it's true! If you hadn't gone all squinty eyed prince and the pauper we all wouldn't be so exhausted…Speaking of which I'm kind of hungry."

"Then go eat something. And by the way who's we?"

"Eh, drop it I'm too pooped to remark your question. And I can't. The trains about to take off, I might as well wait to chow down."

"Okay…Than what was your point to that-, who said you being hungry and tired my fault?"

"Why are you even hanging out with him? He's just going to cause us trouble." He retorted suddenly changing the subject to what had really been bugging him, "Did Al tell you about that this morning?" She asked innocently, only pretending to be a smart ass.

"So you did hear us!" He exclaimed pointing a guilty finger, "Uh, duh, when you go flapping your lips it's kind of hard to miss your annoying voice, runt."

"WHO YOU CALLING A HALF PINT SIZE GNOME YOU'RE JUST AS TALL!"

"No…Actually I'm an inch and a half taller than you, so neh."

"Alright you two stop this right now." Winry was trying to keep the peace for now, but when Aimi huffed she began to look through her duffle bag for her book or something to keep herself occupied, but when she looked inside, her book seemed to be missing, "Okay where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My book."

"The recent one? Um, I don't know you had yesterday inside Garfield's workshop. I must've left it behind."

"Dang it. Well, did you at least bring the rest of my asthma kit?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid Aimi, jeez. Sorry I forgot your book!" In return Aimi gave him a raspberry and dipped her into her bag to pull out a pen and paper. "Guess you'll just have to pay for lunch now won't you?"

"You just ate!"

"Fine, than dinner it is…"

"Who else was going to pay for it? You don't have any money." Suddenly Aimi brought out a hand full of money in her pocket, "Oh."

"Huh, forget it, I'll just go and see if someone's got a book on them." She replied simply departing from her seat, "What! Don't do that! Come here and sit down!"

"No. The train's already moving and I'm bored. Don't worry I'll be right back."

"Wait-, no-, uh, Aimi! Good grief that girl never listens!"

"Oh come on, you know how she is about small spaces, let her move around a little, honestly, where else is she going to go on a moving train?" Al had a valid point, and in having one, Edward sigh and shrugged back against this seat, "Yeah…I guess you're right. I just wish she'd take it easy on herself for once, that's all."

"Awe, you worried about her asthma that much?"

"A little. She's been coughing a lot more…I can hear it during the night sometimes. But today after we saw her with Ling she seemed fine. She even had the energy to jog over to us as we were leaving for the station."

"I saw that. Well, that's a good thing right?" Winry added hoping it would help Edward out as he looked out the window again and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It is a good thing."

"Exactly. And she knows you worry…A LOT. So just keep in mind she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, okay…"

* * *

><p>Aimi was already in a small bathroom changing. As much as she wanted to look for that book, her body felt sweaty and clammy from the small bit of training earlier, and since she had come from the dusty moutntain side, she could tell there were splotches across her outfit, "Yeesh."<p>

The others may have not seen it, but as she left she did take a pair of shorts, a tank top and a comfortable home made cut up sweater that revealed some of her shoulders to her liking. It wasn't much but after today's events she just wanted to read a good book and take a long cat nap.

She departed from the bathroom, and began to walk back to her cart to at least put her dirty clothes away, but something had caught her eye on the way there. It was a book. It had a green cover, and cursive golden title that seemed to catch her attention.

She carefully picked it up and looked around to see if anyone had dropped it, but since she was in the middle of the hall, there was no one in sight. Again Aimi looked down at the book and read the title out loud to herself, than looked at the inside of it to read the first paragraph of the story.

She didn't really understand how the book got there, but it was already catching her attention as she over to an empty seat and began to read it. She had forgotten all about taking her clothes back to her cart, and fell into a fantasy world of dragons, and knights. Wars, and love, and betrayal; and this was only on the first chapter!

As she continued on, it had seemed that the best of today's events had exhausted the life out of Aimi and within hours she had fallen into a deep sleep in the same spot she had begun to read that book. It was one that even made her dream of it.

Of a woman with a home standing proudly over the green pasture, like the one in Resembool. Her emotions and thoughts almost the same as hers as she tried her best to find her way through life.

It was a love story too. The woman had fallen in love with a man from a different country and though their ideals were just as different as their cultures, they both fought for their beliefs in loving one another. It started a war between their countries, and a jealous ambassador was determined to get between the two, and marry the woman by kidnapping her during the out break of soldiers destroying the boy's country…

Before long, Aimi somehow had drifted off to sleep from there, But it was her dream home. She dreamt of flying wings of a bird, and into the clouds until a light mist covered her face, it was cool as the wind blew, and as loud as it too. It had to have been for a since by the time the girl had opened her eyes again, it was night outside, which could only mean on thing…

She had over slept. She gasped and sat up, looking out the train's window to see it opened, the wind blowing softly against her face and through her hair, "I fell asleep…Crap." She rubbed her eyes and scratched her head as she stood up from the seat and debated on taking the book with her.

In the end, as much as she wanted to know the end, she could always buy the book later if she needed, so with that in mind she placed the book on the seat, and smiled to herself as she walked away from it.

"Psst." Then, a sound caught her attention. She turned to see if anyone was behind her, but no one was there, which was creepy in itself. Her eyes shifted slowly back around and she continued to walk getting closer to the door, but then someone called her by name, "Hey, Aimi…" She knew that voice from anywhere, and turned back around now walking back towards where the sound came from.

"Ling…?"

"Over here, towards the back." He whispered.

He sounded so far away, and yet so close it left her wondering if he was hiding below the seats, but when she ducked down to check, he wasn't there. "Okay this is just creepy where are you?"

"Look up." She could hear the smile on his face, and when she looked to the ceiling, she saw the top window slightly ajar to see Ling's head poking out, "Hiya!"

"Hey!" She giggled, "So, you did come with us."

Ling nodded happiy, and waved her up, "Of course. You want to join us, it's pretty nice up here."

"Um, no that's okay. I need to head back to the gang…I uh-,"

"Fell asleep?" He asked chuckling only to make the girl freeze and blink in shock, "You knew?"

"Well sure, I tried to wake you up a few times but you were completely out. I hope that wasn't from training…I'd hate to think I caused you pain again." He had referred to his first encounter with her, but she only waved him off blushing for some odd reason, "No, no nothing like that. I just-, well, I was reading this book and-,"

"Miss who are you talking to?" Suddenly her sentence was cut off when she heard the conductor looking straight at from the other side of the door. He must've been doing his round, and walked in on her little conversation, but for some reason he assumed she was talking to herself.

Well, in this case, it was a good thing. He hadn't noticed Ling just yet, and with caution the boy back away from any eyes to spot him.

For Aimi it was a little different though, "Oh, sir I'm lost and I was asking this ghost…"

"A ghost?"

"Yeah! I saw a ghost! Oh god help me please…How will I ever go on!" She didn't really have to try hard in tricking the man she had fainted right there in his arms, but she did feel bad for making him panic the way he did, "Ma'am! Are you alright!"

"I just…Need to get back to my cart…My inhaler…" She lied trying her best to stay in horrible character as she opened her eye to the man and watched as he carried her back to her assigned cart with sweat drops running down his face.

The others were nearly horrified at the sight. That, she didn't really have a plan for, "Aimi! What happened! Aimi! Aimi!" Now Edward was panicking, while Winry went straight for the girl's inhaler and attempted to sit her up.

The whole time Aimi was starting to feel worse and worse as the others tried to bring her out of her state of 'unconsciousness.' Though after she took the first inhale of the inhaler, she opened her eyes and smiled at everyone with guilt behind her eyes, "Sorry…I fainted." She stated sorrowfully.

Everyone sighed knowing that she was alright, and the man saluted to the group as he left, "Well, I'm glad you're alright miss! Is there anything I get for you?" He asked relieved.

"No thanks. I'm okay." She muttered back before looking over at Ed who only wanted to know one thing, "What do you mean you fainted! You were gone for over an hour Aimi, where were you! You were with Ling weren't you!" He exclaimed only getting the girl to wail her hands at him in defense, "No I didn't he's not even on the train you Looney Loofa!"

"A what!"

"I don't know, but it sounds funny! And the truth of the matter was I fell asleep after getting dressed! Found a book, read it, and passed out! I'm sorry if that was such an inconvenience to you…" She muttered the last part, getting Ed to give up in the matter quickly when he went back to sit in his seat near the window, "Ugh, there's just no use in talking to you. What if the conductor hadn't found you, and then what?" His voice obviously filled with worry, and he meant every word he said as he stared back at her from his seat.

His eyes had turned soft but serious only making the guilt worse now for Aimi as she frowned back and lowered her head, "I-I'm sorry, Ed. I really am. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sometimes I can't help it." She was truthful about that and smiled at him before she came in for a tight hug, "I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

What could he do? He didn't just leave her hanging, he patted her head with a tenderness and ruffled her hair a little bit as he couldn't help the smile on his face, "Just make sure to keep that promise. I don't want to get hurt."

"Right. Thanks Ed. At least I can be happy to say that dinner wasn't served yet." As they pulled away both of them had made a quick amends, and Ed couldn't help the small chuckle from her half truth joke.

He just couldn't agree with her more, "Oh boy am I starving." He said rubbing his empty stomach with a need to feed it something. Anything.

"Heh, I'm sure they'll feed us soon." Winry laughed at the two before Aimi had remembered a certain something, or should she say someone waiting for her, "In the mean time, Aimi? You should get some fresh air, if you fainted that's the best medicine right now for you."

"Oh yeah, good idea. I'm going to go do that! Thanks Win."

"Be back in time for dinner this time." Al laughed poking his head out from the hall way, and Aimi laughed just the same and crossed her index over the left side of her chest, "Cross my heart!" They both smiled at one another before Alphonse left, out of sight, and once the close was clear, Aimi jogged towards the back of the train, and opened the door to the caboose where she had stood before to watch the tracks disappear into the distance.

The wind always blew quicker back there, causing everything around the girl to flow with it. Her long sleeves dangled loosely in against the side of her palms, and her slightly loose skirt tickled the back of her legs behind her knees as she pulled some hair out of her face, and began to braid it all to keep it contained.

Once her hair was tied off she jumped onto the top of the roof with help from the rail, and leaped flawlessly down without a sound. She could see just up ahead Aimi could see Ling, and his bodyguards Lan Fan and Fu sitting around one another before Ling looked back to see her as well, and smiled happily when he waved her over.

She took the offering with a smile and walked over to them with ease, even with the trains bumpy ride she was still able to make it over with little difficulty. What could they say she was good, "Hey, there you are! Glad to see you didn't get caught." Ling laughed only to get a cocked brow from the girl as she sat in the small circle, "I could say the same for you. I'm surprise the guy didn't hear you." She retorted crossing her legs.

"So, I take the trick worked on him?"

"Huh?"

"You know, your horrible acting." He asked smiling brightly at her causing the girl to roll her eyes again but this time with an even wider smile, and hidden giggle, "Oh yeah, that. Yeah, it surely worked on him." Then her face changed drastically.

It was solemn, and almost filled with a heaviness that weighed down her, "It also worked on my brothers as well. Winry too. They all got to see the show…" It was obvious she wasn't happy about lying to her friends, and it wasn't something she did often.

Ling could see it changing her chi drastically, and softened his smile as he reached to playfully push her with his shoulder, "Then tell them the truth, later. You'll feel better."

"I will." She couldn't help not smiling again to the acknowledgement and advice Ling had given her, and it only feel a lot better at the thought of getting it off her chest. But then something tugged at her thoughts, "He's gonna be mad at me for awhile though. I know Karma's going to get back at me for this."

"Probably, but the big question is, is it worth it?"

She didn't need to answer that, Aimi just looked at him like he was crazy and nodded, "Yeah. It is."

"Then that's all you need to know."

"Mm." She nodded again, and looked to the mountains they passed and the green pasture with only few houses and farms to see in the distances of the night.

The stars were brighter than ever too, and they reminded Aimi so much of home that she smiled brightly and pulled her legs up to her chest while she stared them down longingly wishing she could just reach up and touch them.

To her the solar system amazed, how the old saying goes, the skies the limits. It reminded her of the story she read, and she smiled even more before shaking her head, "They're beautiful aren't they?" She tried to make light conversation with all of them hoping one would answer.

"Yes, they are." Of course Ling was the one to answer, but the other two only smiled in silence to themselves apparently agreeing as they all began to admire the sky.

"You know, I read a pretty good story today." She mentioned, now catching everyone's eyes, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm! It was sort of a love story but there was a lot of battles in between."

"What was it called?"

"You know, it didn't really have a title, it just had a big crown and a heart in the middle of it."

"Do you still have it?"

"N-No…Well, I found the book sitting in one of the seats, but I left it there when I woke up."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't mine." She replied innocently. But Ling or Lan Fan and Fu didn't think she was so sincere about it, but she was being as real as life itself. She didn't like stealing and it was understandable, and considering she was a good person at heart, Ling could tell she wouldn't have stolen it, "What was the story about?" He asked suddenly having Aimi look to him surprised.

He really wanted to know? "A girl." She replied flatly, "And a boy."

"Hmm, anything else?"

"Do you really want me to explain it?"

"Yeah, what else is there to do?" A smirk suddenly curled on the girl's face, and she reached into her bosom to pull out a deck of cards, "Poker?" Everyone had to double take on where she had pulled them out from, and attempted to ignore it the best way they could…Except for Ling who was still having a nose bleed.

"So-, uh…Do you keep most knick knacks there?"

"Che, yeah! I keep a few things in here, some of them booby traps. No pun intended."

"Wow, didn't need to know that." Lan Fan muttered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you guys feel uncomfortable, I'll just put them back-,"

"NO NO! IT'S FINE!" They wailed stopping her before she could even lift her already revealing collar.

The next thing anyone knew, Aimi was spreading out the cards, and their game of poker had begun.

Ling didn't seemed too worried about his winnings since he already had an upper hand on everyone, and was just enjoying the game itself while the others tried to keep their game face up, "I fold."

"Me too." Fu and Lan Fan had forfeit not too long after.

"I got straight flush." Aimi said beaming and showed everyone her cards.

"Oh-ho, sorry to burst your bubble Ms. Aimi, but I beat you with a Royal flush."

"Ah, dang. Well, that's that. Oh crap what time is it?" She pulled out a small silver pocket watch and popped it open. It wasn't like Ed's they noticed. It didn't have the chimera symbol but the carving of a great dragon. Like the statue they had in the Yao Clan, and all around Xing. It was a symbol of the dragon's pulse.

"You've only been here for maybe 10 minutes."

"I should go." She uttered urgently.

"Why? We're having so much fun. Stay just a little longer?"

"I'll be back, I just have to check in. They'll get suspicious if I don't. And I don't want to make them worry anymore then they already have."

"I guess that's true. But you will return, right?"

"Definitely. See ya in a bit!" Aimi smiled and bowed to them and jumped down onto the side and swooped through an open window.

Ling tilted his body over to watch the girl disappear before his eyes, and he smiled at the girl's happy go lucky and quirky attitude. He was certainly entertained by her and the adventure before him was becoming much more fun.

Besides, he didn't know a lot girls who played poker, "Alright, who's ready for another game!" He chirped happily.

Although down in the train, Aimi had assumed she was in the clear when she looked around the cart, and found no one to be seen, but when she reached for the door to go back to the room, Edward had been standing right behind her, "So, he ain't here huh?"

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" She jumped around meeting the blonde's steady gaze, and tapping foot, "You lied to me." He said making her freeze as she stared at him blankly, not sure what to say until she sighed and nodded her head in shame, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you…I just didn't know what to say to the conductor and it-, sort of got out of hand."

"Yeah, so I saw. You made us all worry Aimi…What if something had really happened to you?"

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I was just afraid they'd notice Ling and the others." Her head just kept sinking lower and lower until the guilt had weighed her down so hard she felt tears began to form in the corner of them.

But Ed didn't back down, just yet, but he did calm down and wrap an arm around his unrelated sibling, or so they called each other, "Listen, I don't want you doing something like that again. That could've gone form bad to worse, if Ling gets caught in the process, he can handle himself. He's a foreigner…You're not, so it's easier for you to get in trouble. That's all I'm saying. You know I have to look out for you, and I can't do it when you're deliberately trying to do stunts like this. I worry about you…"

"I know, I'm sorry, really I am." She smiled back understanding his view point. She understood everything he said and more, and wiped the unshed tears from her lids to reinsured him that She did know he meant well.

He always did, Edward was hot headed and straight forward to everyone, but he meant it out of good heart, she knew that.

Ed gave a small smirk and ruffled her hair like he always did and pulled the girl close to him as they walked back to the room, "So, just to be clear, you followed me?"

"Nope. Dinner came early and I went to go check up on you. Little did I notice a certain someone missing in action, and found you talking to another certain someone you said wasn't here."

"Well, at one point I thought he _wasn't _you know! And I didn't want him to get in trouble!"

"Can I ask a weird question? What's different with this one? Why is Ling so special?" The look on the girl's face was flat as she stared at him for reasons he should know about, "You know why. He knows things about Xing that I don't, and I can learn from him; he is one out of 24 princes in his country, and the more I understand about the origin of my country, the more I gain it's strength and wisdom to keep on fighting for it. Just like I do for Amestris."

"Alright don't go all wisdom-y on me, lady."

"But that's not all, he's interesting! He's funny and smart and-,"

"And he wants immortality…" He corrected, eyeing her skeptically.

"I know. But it's not the same as the homunculi." She muttered with a glare in her eyes, "I can feel it Ed…He's different. He was telling the truth when he was talking about his country, and from what he told us..." She almost hesitated to say so, but she said it with caution, "Their country's not doing so hot either." He was stunned, he couldn't say anything to that, "And besides, aren't you doing something you're not suppose to either? You have Winry, granny, and others constantly worrying about you because of the things you do too." She retorted making the blonde hesitantly look away with a bashfulness, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened before, I lied to you and shouldn't have. It was stupid…But I'm not _entirely_ stupid. Trust me when I say he's a good guy, alright?"

At first, Edward still didn't want to believe what she said. After all, she was probably telling the truth about that, and she was never wrong with her intuition, so in the end, the boy gave up and exhaled heavily as he walked them both back to their cubical, "Eh, how about I just not worry about it too much and we just get some grub, what do you say?"

"Yes please!" She grinned from ear to ear thinking of what could've been awaiting her empty stomach, and with a slide of the small door, Ed invited Aimi in, and they reunited with their other awaiting friends.

It was a pretty bountiful dinner too, she ate plenty, and enough to stuff a few biscuits into her deep long sleeves when the others weren't looking…Well, Al and Winry didn't, but Ed just refused to say anything already knowing exactly what she was going to do with them, and continued to eat his meal in silence, "Oh boy what a meal! I couldn't eat another bite."

"Me neither, I'm about to explode."

"Heh, I'm surprised by that." Aimi retorted eating the last bit of her vegetables finally putting her fork down as she sat back content.

"Hey, I have my limits."

"I'm sure, but still that's shocking to hear you say Ed."

"Shut up! And look who's talking Ms. Piggy."

"Hey, I held myself back this time."

"Yeah only because you've been stuffing your pockets with rolls."

"Hey, hey, hey! Ex-nay on the ood-fe. Trying to keep it on the own-de ow-le because of people on the oof-re…" The expression on Edward's face, and the sweat drops falling off the other two only made Aimi crack up before Ed asked, "Was that even English?"

"No. It's pig-latin."

"Where'd you learn it from."

"Back in Rushvalley, Pinya had a friend teach me it."

"Oh you mean Darrell?"

"Yep! That's the one!" Both Winry and her laughed knowingly.

"I almost forgot about that. I was sitting right in the room."

"It was the day I also learned some of the mechanics, so just in case Ed breaks his arm, I can examine it now!" Aimi cheered happily throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah I remember." Oh he knew alright, and he wasn't too happy about it either. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl he just wanted a real mechanic to mess with it, but if wanting to help out in any way she could then Ed wasn't going to stop Aimi in finding her calling.

She wasn't considered at all a State Alchemist, but she certainly was good enough to be one if she tried, but yet she hadn't took the chance to grab up a title. She knew alchemy just as good as boys, but refused to use it unless she was in dire need considering her condition, it might have been the only thing stopping her.

Either way, Ed never doubt or pushed her decisions in what she wanted to do, but in trying to find her calling in life, Aimi felt that she should at least learn how to take care of her 'big brother' when Winry wasn't around. He guess for that he was grateful.

But suddenly all that gratefulness anticipated when he watched Aimi stand up and stretch her arms with a barely noticeable yawn, "Well guys, I hate to leave again but I need to use the bathroom."

"Again?"

"Hey, I'm a girl, it's what I do."

"You might as well just tell them Aimi, you're going to go see Ling. No more lies remember?"

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"I knew it." Alphonse's voice called with a cheekiness behind it.

"What?"

"Well you've been spending a lot of time-," Winry trailed off hoping Aimi would get the message, which she did, blushing ten shades of red as she stomp her foot, "Hey! His bodyguards are up there too you know!"

"Hey, we're just saying." Al put up his hands surrendering and trying to hide his chuckle from the annoyed girl. He just couldn't help but laugh though, her face turning that many shades and puffing her cheeks out like a balloon was becoming to much for him. "Ha, ha! Oh, I'm sorry Aimi, it's kind of hard to take you seriously with that face."

"You know, I think I just realized why you attract guys Aimi." Edward poked his finger in the air as if a light bulb had went off in his head. It was a second before he answered when he did he only grinned deviously and titter, "It's those things on your chest, they just attract too much attention!" Then he got whacked hard by Aimi's thick hand, leaving a bulge on the back of his head, "Owe…"

"Ooh…You guys are all just weird!" Aimi exclaimed with her fist balled and her cheeks as red as her suit case.

"Oh-ho, says the girl that falls asleep in odd places and speaks pig-latin." Ed retorted just as loud.

Aimi was about to respond back but held her tongue and stuck her nose up in the as she turned for the exit, "Whatever, I'm going to go see Ling now."

"Have fun!" Winry chimed before her friend closed the door behind her.

The three were left alone once again only to look at one another with smiles and soft titters, "She is such a horrible liar." Ed finally said.

"Well, let's not jump ahead guys, she did only meet him yesterday. In any case, who said that Aimi couldn't make friends on her own?"

"Yeah, but did you see the glow in her eyes when Ed mentioned him?"

"I was more entertained by the blush covering her face." The blonde boy mentioned smiling with Winry who only agreed, "Me too."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Bunch of buttheads is what they are…I can't believe them. Why is every time I meet a boy they all assume I like'em? And it's not because of my boobs! They aren't that distracting are they?" The girl looked down at her chest and squeezed them lightly as she strolled nonchalant across the train's rooftop oblivious to the others that were gawking at what she was doing, "What is she doing?" Fu asked covering his eyes.

"Do I wanna know?" Suddenly, not really paying attention to where she was walking Aimi lost her footing and nearly fell off the side of the moving machine, only to feel a hand catch hers and pull her up and into the persons arms until she gripped onto them for support.

She looked up to find it was Ling that helped the girl find her balance, and she sighed with relief as she laid her head on him, attempting to catch her breath she had been holding, "Thank you. That was close…"

"You should be more careful."

"Yeah…" She looked up at him and smiled hopefully, and suddenly gasped when she realized how close they were. Their cheeks were so close to one another she could nearly feel its heat and the scent of him. It was the smell of his skin…Why it bothered her she could only guess it was from the conversation she had previous with the group, but the facts were all true.

Right?

Either way Aimi pulled away shyly with her hands to her side as she cleared her throat and bowed her head to him, "Sorry. Uh-, so, what's boys and girls up to?"

"Nothing just enjoying the sky like before. I've already seen two shooting stars, and made a wish on one of them." Ling's answer was so cute Aimi could only giggle at him before she sat down next to him, "Oh? And that wish would be?"

"Ah, ah, ah, It's a secret."

"Okay have it your way." She shrugged her shoulders at him and decided to take a seat in the circle they had previously made before. Aimi looked around the scenery and took a deep breath in as her hair began to tickle her noise.

The wind was constantly blowing in one direction, but somehow her hair always managed to get in the way. It was just so long it nearly reached passed her knees! So, she redid her braid, and tied it off for the second time.

After she was done, she reached into her sleeves to find the biscuits still soft, warm and ready to eat, 'Oh hey! I almost forgot, you guys hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ling joked as he leaned over and pressed his shoulder against the girl to see the rolls she had pulled out. He was already drooling from the smell, and handed him two, "Here."

"Oh wow. How thoughtful. Are you sure you're not an angel?"

"Ha, no just helping a friend in need."

She handed the bodyguards the same amount and they immediately indulged without a second thought. And while the two ate quietly, Ling happily bit into the soft bread only to tear up from the taste and smile from ear to ear, "It's delicious!" Bite by bite his food had quickly disappeared, and had filled his empty void, "I am forever in your dept Aimi, truly! I think I going to end up keep you."

"Oh gee thanks." She laughed seeing the content look on his face and the big happy go lucky smile he wore like fashion statement. All in all, she was just glad to help out some strangers in need, and smiled back gleaming her teeth at him.

"So, about that story earlier…You never told me the rest of it."

"Huh? Oh, the book? Well I told you before I didn't finish it."

"Oh, is that so? Did the book look something like this?" Aimi shifted her gaze to what the boy had in hand, and gasped when she tried to swipe it out of his hands, but he moved his hand before she could catch it, "Yes, actually it did! Where did you get it?"

"I wanted to know what you were reading that was so interesting. No one just picks up a random book without reading it to the end."

"Unless it sucks." She tried to swipe at it again but failed the second time around, and now leaning between the prince's legs while she continued to try and reach it. She tried so hard to reach for his wrist to get close enough to the book itself, but when she abruptly jumped up into his lap, her cleavage had struck him in the face. His eyes widened and a muffled sound came from his when her breast had nearly cut off his air way in the process.

Well, he couldn't say he didn't like the given situation, but it did made him want a nose bleed all over Aimi. Of course on accident, but resisted with all his might by stretching himself back until he felt his back hit the roof of the train.

But Aimi had a better reach. She might've been a little short but she certainly had a good reach for her size. Ling couldn't help but be surprised, as well as the shocked bodyguards that were witnessing this absurd comedy before their eyes. After stretching out as far as her body would let her go, the little Halfling gave her hips and legs a gilt forward, in order to straddle herself over the prince when she finally got a hold of his wrist and snatched the book back, "Ah-ha!" She laughed pulling back with a dominated grin and took the book in her arms with a big hug and a giggle even more when she noticed Ling's broken expression. Like he had gone into shock or he was about to kill over, yet Aimi being as clueless as she was Aimi didn't seem to know why, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah… I didn't expect your plan of attack to suffocate me." He joked propping up on his elbows only to have the girl look up thoughtfully at his remark. What did he mean by that? Then she looked back at him with that still very confused look on her face, before she look down at her girls in question, "What plan…" Then she blinked twice before gasping and put her fingers to her lips with a soft gasp, only to waving a frantic finger at him with a very embarrassed redden face. What could he say it was cute.

She obviously didn't know what to think of what just happened, but then again, her brain look like it had just gone cu-put on her before she coughed it off and ran her fingers through her bangs pulling the other side behind her ear. Ling couldn't help the sound of a laugh rumbling through the back of his throat when she tried to pretend nothing happened. Aimi then puffed her cheeks and gave a raspberry as she sat on her shins, and sighed opening the book, "Let's just hope you didn't wreck it…" She muttered dusting off the book, checking it pages with just the flick of her fingers, "Nope. It's alright."

"Are you going to read the rest?"

"Why did you bring it all the way up here when I already told you I left it there on purpose in the first place?" The prince just wore that signature look on his face, but his lips seemed to curve into an even bigger smile than before, "Well, I wanted you to read it out loud to us."

"Huh?" She was surprised by his answer and could only ask, "Why?"

"I don't know, I get bored easily if I just read it, and I think it would better coming from you."

"Really?" She wasn't sure if he was being truly sincere or if he was being completely serious, but either way she thought it would be nice to have someone become wrapped up in the same story. Plus, she'd have someone to talk about it with, not like her brothers that didn't really go for those sort of books, considering their noses were always in the Alchemy section.

She then nodded to the prince and opened the book again the same way she did before. Most would always use their thumbs to turn a page, but Aimi was very sophisticated with the way she moved things. Like the flow of the river, "But the real question is, do you want me to start from the beginning or where I started off?"

"I think you'd rather read the rest, right?"

"Tempted. But I'm also wondering if I should just put it back before I forget in the morning or something. Someone might miss it."

"Aimi. The book has been there since we got on the train, don't you think the person that's missing it would've come back for it by now?"

"Hmm…" She puzzled it over and over again as her hands traced the words as she suddenly began to read the first few lines without notice. It was right where she had left off too, and her mind pondered on the idea of keeping it, but like her conscience had told her before she to Ling out loud to him, "Eh, well then I guess… I'll just have to put it back after I'm done…That way it's still not stealing." She trailed off slightly again reading a few more lines before Ling had noticed her train of thought went straight to the book, and on the inside it made him laugh more than before, like a light had switched on in him as he stared at this amazing girl. She was such a philosopher, constantly looking for things to read and learn from, the way she could handle herself in though she was physically damaged on the inside.

It hurt him to know that she still couldn't hone her full potential, but he was eager to change that quickly before anything could happen to her. He didn't know why or when he had decided with this solution, but he could feel this essence of 'innocent' and care freeness that irradiated off her. From her chi too, but there was a deep sorrow that burned just off the edge of her being, a secret that she had not yet told him about. Most importantly, what else could she know about Xing that could make her talk about what village she came from. He was all too curious to know. Was she a girl from his city? Or was she born in Xing and taken outside the country an escapee? Were her parents bad people? Were these all just random thoughts? Most likely, he was slightly tired, and still pretty hungry, but who was he to complain? A pretty girl did give him something to hold him over, and for that he was truly grateful like he had told her previously.

_Patience Ling patience…I'll find out soon enough if I can, but for now I shouldn't bring it up…She looks-, so happy. And how can I take that away? A true King would only want happiness in his people…And she…_

"Did you still want me to read it out loud to you?" She asked noticing him hovering over her shoulder a little bit, and the strange stare he seemed to have that he hadn't noticed until now, and tried to shake it from his face, "Oh yes, please! I'd like that." With both smiling back at one another Aimi looked back to the book and began to read it out loud to him.

Lan Fan, and Fu could hear her from where they were already sitting but were more of snickering at one another Ling all huddled over her, listening to the great war spreading upon the lands that were once lands of peace. It was heart breaking, but in the mist of the great war, the two lovers had found their way back through helping hands and funny disguises…

Everyone enjoyed the story more and more when she had made it to the climatic ending, but by the time she had finished the last paragraph, she was already falling asleep with her head leaning on Ling's lap, and the book loosening in the other, "The kingdom grew and prospered after that. The land itself grew with crops that could feed the whole country for a life time. No war was named for centuries and the never ending happiness ruled across the world. The happiness spread like the smile on all the children's faces…And…the…two…Natalya, and Bernard…Lived their lives…The same way their new world did…with change…And love." Aimi had been only reading what she had not finished, and made up the last two sentences when she finally drifted off, and curled herself up against the closest warmth her body could find and exhaled softly in comfort.

Before she knew it, Aimi had fallen asleep without a care. Ling had noticed her silence, yet soft breathing, and leaned over to see that it was more than true when he got a good look at her. Smiling upon this, he slowly took the book out of Aimi's hand and laid his forearm over her shoulder to keep her warm. It must've been out of reflect because didn't seem to realize he had done it until after it had happened. Well, she wasn't complaining, so the prince left it there as he soon looked to the book in his hand, and studied the cover, "Hmm, some book, right?" He asked admiring the front of the cover before turning it over to see the author's description.

"Very good story. Not necessarily my cup of tea, but it was definitely interesting." Fu replied to his Lord only to have Ling look back at him with an expression of knowing, "Because of the romance right?" He asked.

"Eh, more or less." The old man gave a gruff sound, but only noticed as the prince laughed with him, he draped his arm over the girl more and a smiled softly down at her before brushing a few bangs out of her face. "So, what do we do with her?"

"Shall we hand her over to the Elrics? They'll become suspicious and probably come looking for her."

"True. But I don't think they'll mind all that much that she's gone. After all, Ed's got a pretty good eye on her." He knew this, because when he had turned his head he noticed the blonde already standing before them, which baffled the others as they stared back at the boy who scanned them.

"Hey there! Came to get your sister I see?"

"Hmph, I just wanted to make sure she was taken care of. She may be a dork at times but she's got a lot of heart. She's passionate, and caring, and I don't want her getting hurt."

"Now now, this is me we're talking about."

"I know that's why I worry." As much as Ed was trying to stay strong and hard, he could see in Ling's face that he meant by his words, and as reinforcement, Ling opened his eyes in seriousness, "Trust me, you have my word." There were no real words spoken after that, all Ed could do was give a firm nod, walked off to the side of the train and stopped as he gazed off at the green, dark scenery of the forest they passed by.

Suddenly he looked back at the prince with a smirk, a devious one at that before he grinned evilly, "I'm holding you to that squinty-eyes. One hair on her head goes missing I'm blaming you." In response, the prince lifted his hand and waved Edward off as the blonde boy swooped off the side of the cart and jumped back into an open window. It reminded Ling of when Aimi had done the same, which couldn't help but make him think that the two were almost too much alike sometimes, even when they were total opposites…

But Ling kept his word like he promised. The whole night he watched over the slumbering girl even moved them to a more discreet cart so they could get out of the cold. By earlier morning, he could feel Aimi's body shivering, and hoped to find a hay cart or something. Being in luck, he did, and kept her close to keep her warm.

It was nice. Being able to hold a body close like this was new and invigorating to the prince of Xing. After all, it was the second time he had ever held a girl to him.

The first was with that little girl back when he was eight years old. He had lost his way around his own place, and found himself absentmindedly jumping down the entrance of his home, step by step. It was snowing that day, the cherry blossom had little to no bud springing to life, but it was still a beautiful cloudy afternoon that day. It was calming.

By the time he had gotten half way down the snow filled stairs, he found a little girl sitting on the last two steps of the palace, looking around frantically, shivering and sniffling as she cried to herself, "Where-…" She cringed with dread, "Where…are you…" She called out with a fragile voice.

That voice had haunt him to this day, but thinking about it was only giving him a headache in wondering where this girl had gone in her mind to ask 'where are you'. And who was she talking about? There was more to the story, but reliving that day in his mind made him sit back against the hey behind him and close his eyes to clear his mind.

By the next morning, Ling hadn't realized he had drifted off so quickly and only found himself being woken up to Aimi's hissing at him through his dreams, "Hey, Ling. Wake up. We're here!"

"Mm…" He attempted to swat her hand away still not very aware of what he was doing and turned over with a snort and a sleep bubbling popping up from his nose, "Oh come on this is ridiculous!" She whispered harshly, "Eh! Ling!" She announced herself loudly this time, and smacked the back of his head.

"Uh-!, wha-! S-Sorry, what happened?" He was definitely tired which was weird for him, and he lifted himself up from the corner of his spot, and blinked his eyes to Aimi who was staring at him strangely, "Jeez do I need to myself a hammer for your head? What do it take to wake you up?"

"A kiss?" He joked chuckled at her while he nursed the back of his head from her hard handed smack to his cranium, "Owe..You sure your hands aren't made of rock?"

"Ha ha very funny. Come on, we need to get out of here before someone sees us."

"Oh right." The body guards were already awake but were scanning the area to make sure the close was clear before 'awakening the prince'. Apparently Aimi had met up with them to find that Ling was still asleep, and came to check up on him while the two did their duties as body guards to protect their prince.

And yet, when the two reached the roof, Aimi made her way towards Fu and Lan Fan only to have Ling pull her back and nudge his head to the side, "Show me around." He said lightly, loud enough for her to hear but to only have her protest, "What about Ed?"

"He knows you're safe with me right?"

"No."

"Ha, either way. I'm training you, and he knows these kinds of things are going to happen." Aimi did a double take at him and his body guards before shaking her head, "We really shouldn't."

"What's the worse that could happen? And besides…I need someone else's opinion on a matter."

"Huh, okay, but we come right back! Do you hear me?"

"Crystal." His voice softened so tenderly that it caused Aimi's heart to jump and when he laced their hands together, Aimi eyed his carefully for a few more seconds, and looked back to see the bodyguards talking to one another…Before turning back to find no one behind them.

The two had jumped down off and made a break through the coward of people coming off the train, making sure to stay shoulder to shoulder until they had finally made it out of the train station.

Little did the two know that as they left, Ed had caught the two out of the corner of his eye as him, Al and Winry exited the train. He was the only to notice, but act as if nothing had happened. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself only hoping Aimi would take care of herself. _Aimi, please, just don't do anything reckless… _With that in mind Ed had reached his auto mail hand up into the air and announced a yawned to the world putting his suitcase over his shoulder.

If anything, he knew she'd be okay to say the least, "I'm bushed what a ride."

"I'm pretty stiff myself." Said Winry, before the bodyguards had made their appearance, "Hey, have any of you seen the young lord?"

"Nope can't say that I have." Al said.

"Me neither." Winry also replied, "Who cares, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. He's a big boy, not to mention…Haven't noticed Aimi's gone too?" He asked looking back at them and the rest.

The two were surprised they didn't realize this and could only blame themselves for not keeping a better eye on the two. They should've known their prince would've pulled a fast one over them, "I can't believe this…"

"I'm sure they'll find us later, in the mean time, I want to go see Hughes and Mustang. Let's go."

"Right." While the bodyguards went their separate direction to find their prince that was currently MIA, the other three went off towards Central command close together while Edward constantly began to think of Aimi and her inhaler. He had a bad feeling about her forgetting it, but in all honesty, he needed to learn to her more than ever; considering she still was a bit fragile when it came to certain things. Not in so many words, but there was more to Aimi then just her fragile state when it came to being physical, which scared the blonde more than anything _Crap, you're worrying again Ed, stop it or you'll drive yourself crazy before you know it. She'll be fine…She will…_

"Edward?" Suddenly Winry was somehow able to call out to Ed through his thoughts, and with hesitance, the boy turned to face his worried friend, "Are you alright? You look a little worried."

"Eh, not really. Just thinking about really wanting to speak with the Colonel that's all."

"Well, if you don't mind, while you're doing that I'd like to visit Gracia, and little Elicia if that's alright with you."

"Sure, no problem." By the time the three had gotten to the Central building it was only another few blocks away from where the Hughes family lived, and Winry made her way towards the other side of town with a wave to the boys, "Alright, good luck guys!"

"We won't need it! And be careful around here!" Ed yelled back getting Winry to smile happily. Little did the boys or the girls know that they were in for a big surprise. One maybe they may have not been able to handle just yet…

Back near the station, the two bodyguards had been calling for their prince finding no trace of him or the girl in sight just yet. Apparently the two were closer than the guards thought though, considering Ling and Aimi were both standing on top of the stations clock toward that hovered over the city Central.

Aimi took a deep breath in, taking the scent of the town that she came to know and love. The people and its culture were just as loving and welcoming as Rush Valley. She knew she was surrounded by good people, but when it came to the land, she felt as if its energy around it stagnated. That feeling always overwhelmed her to the point she would shake and take a deep breath in as if she couldn't breath.

When she did her head dropped and Aimi closed her eyes as she passed her hand over her heart, "You sense it too, don't you?" Ling suddenly asked distracting her from the sensation rising up into her chest like bad heart burn, until she attempted to swallow it as she looked to the curious prince then to the city of Central.

The expression of dread washing over her face, her eyes, her lips. It wasn't even the trembling of her bottom lip that got him, but the way she licked and bit it when her eyes slightly tearing from the buildings below hers, and the wind making her even colder than the weather as she embraced herself, and tried as hard as she could say to give her answer…

In all honesty, Aimi had known about the chi of the land since the day she had moved into Amestris. At first, she thought it was herself getting use to a new home, but as she came to sketch, and draw the layout of the land, and the further away she was from the center of Central, the better she could breath.

It soon began to occur to her that something was wrong….

Very wrong. "Yeah, there really is."

"Hey…" Trailing off a little as he grabbed the girl's hand, Aimi looked up to Ling seeing his eyes became translucent to her. She stared back at him, feeling that anxiety and heaviness weighing on her disappear. It was like he was calming her with his own chi, nearly instantly when his hands touched hers.

Actually a lot happened the moment their hands touched. It didn't even make sense when it happened, but a small flash of light and random images came flushing through her head like a strip of memories. But none that she could really remember being her own. It came within the blink of an eye, and was gone by the time she collected herself, and Ling had spoken, his hand tightening around her own with a comfort that made her face even soften, "We don't know really what we're dealing with, and I-, kind of need you to be my guide while I'm here. Can you do that for me?" It was very soft and as if it was urgent that she said yes.

She thought about for a second, always seconding guessing on her decisions before she nodded back and took a deep breath as her answer became more reassuring for her, "Yes. I do that."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"I know, I know. Coming on we'll be able to get down the side without being seen." She while took control of his hand, and lead him down the side of the building like she said, and as she assured, they weren't caught, only to lead themselves down the main streets of the city to get a sight of the town, "You sure are a dominate one aren't you?" Ling asked laughing a little at the girl's grip on his hand.

It was a strong one indeed, one that nearly crushed his hand as she pulled him through a small crowd, "Yeah well you need to be assertive in this part of town, as you can tell not a lot people move, but talk to each other since they all live on the same block. It's maddening I tell you maddening."

"Ha, ha, I'm sure it is. So, where to first my lady?"

"Hmmm?" Literally stopping in mid traffic, Aimi looked up thoughtfully and put a finger to her chin in wonder, "Well, we do have time before meeting with Ed back at HQ, or at least I do, but…How about the park?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Ling fell to the ground unconscious. It just happened without warning, and like the worried person Aimi became she gasped loudly and dropped to her knees looking down upon her passed out friend, "Ling! Ling? Are you okay speak to me!"

"Ugh…Oh no…I-I was afraid of this…" The prince cringed, squeamish.

"What happened?"

"Oh…my stomach…!" He groaned back his lips dry like a hot day in the desert, and body limp…Then a sound came, a low growl in the pit of the prince's stomach, "Oh good grief really? Your stomach? Is that all?" She laughed, giggling and shaking her head downward in disbelief, "Oh boy, I take it we'll have to get you something to eat before going anywhere. Huh, fine…Just-, don't move. I'll be right back!" Getting up from the ground in a hurry, Aimi quickly ran down the street to find a food store that could've been near by.

Ling attempted to reach out to her, to stop her but he was already too weak to nearly speak when she finally turned into a small store with a bright smile on her face. While Aimi was gone for the moment, Ling laid there thinking to himself, secretly about Aimi but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He was unsure of how he felt, but it was as clear as day in his mind that this girl was one of a kind.

Somehow while he laid their in the dirt, all he could do was look back at the food store, and think of the innocent smile she gave up at the sign when she saw it. Without a care in the world…It brought him back to that same day he had met that little girl all those years ago, the same one he assumed was her just by noticing her from the side. He wanted to say it was her, to come out and tell her that he had been searching for her all these years, but yet she had no recollection of him.

How could he tell her without scaring her away? And yet, she did know a little of Xing, could it be maybe she was too young to remember, or was there something else behind her memory loss? Maybe she really just didn't remember him, _Well, there's always a way to find out… _

Suddenly two shadows hovered behind him stopping the boy from stirring in his thoughts. And without the strength to look up he assumed the shadows were the Military Police strolling up behind him to see his obvious condition _Uh-oh…_

"He looks paler than pale." One of them said.

"Are you okay buddy?" Not being able to talk as much, Ling spoke but barely above a whisper with his cheek to the ground skeletal features consuming his face, "F-Food…" Was all he could say, but something else was catching one of the soldiers eyes, "You look like you're not from around here son, you a tourist or something?" Leaning in with an ear out, the MP hoped to get an answer, "What's that, you say you came from Xing? Then you won't mind me seeing your Visa." As if in pause mode Ling didn't know what to say and froze up at the answer.

Well, he couldn't very well lie, and the sweat on his face was only confirming he didn't have a thing to his name.

Now, he was being dragged away arm in arm with the MP pulling towards Central command, until, "Hey! W-wait a minute what are you doing! Put him down!" Aimi exclaimed with her hands full of nourished goods.

"I'm sorry miss, is he yours?"

"Sort of, he's friend of mine! What's the meaning of this!" She asked.

"Well he said he was from Xing, and when I asked for his Visa he didn't have one."

"Well yeah he came from Xing to…Help me with research." That stopped the two police men having them look at one another with curiosity…Then with a look of familiarizing themselves with the girl until they finally came to a conclusion, "What a minute…I've seen you around haven't I? Yeah…You're that Elric sister aren't you?"

"Well, not exactly, we're not related, but we are close. Why?"

"Just making sure, you looked familiar. I'm sorry ma'am as much as I'd like to let him go into your custody, he's illegal in this country, and could be dangerous when it comes to internal matters." She knew what they meant, but only put up a hand to them in defense, "I assure you this man is not a threat in any way, just please, if anything let me take him to HQ."

"Oh we're not sending him HQ ma'am, we're sending him to prison."

"WHAT! No! No, no, no you can't do that."

"Sorry ma'am it's the rules." The other chirped before they both started taking Ling to his destination, "Uhhhhh, Aimi?"

"Guys! Come on! Hey! Wait! Can I at least go with him?!" She asked frantically holding onto her paper bag of food with ghostly knuckles one of them pondered on the matter.

He didn't say anything at first only looking to his partner and then the girl before the two finally shrugged, "I don't see why not, you are working with the Elric Brothers, and any friend or family of theirs is a friend of ours... But be warned, the prison is no place for a lady like you. Do you understand."

Aimi was more than relieved, but could only think of Ling and his condition at the this as she spoke, now walking in sync with the MP and the cuffed prince who stayed silent through all this, just watching the corky girl speed walk with a soft smile to him, "I can handle it."

"Alright, if you say so." Now there was four walking to the prison, and with a anonymous prince in hand cuffs, and a worried friend by his side, Aimi could only think of somehow getting to Headquarters before her brothers found out about this…

_Great! I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble after this! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter III: Girl Behind the Smile <strong>_

_While Ling and Aimi wait so patiently in jail, the two become intrigued by eachother's life stories, and find out a lot more from each other than they realize._

_ Causing new created feelings to spark up when one of them takes a fall in the others lap, "You're quite clumsy, you know that?"_

_"Says you..."_

_"Kind of reminds me of the day we first met."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaand that's chapter 2 folks, sorry if it sucked I tried my best, if you liked it I'm glad it was worth reading for you :3 Well, whether you liked it or not I will try harder to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I think you'll want to wait around on this one. xD bye bye!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Girl Behind the Smile

_**Oh…My Life! I finally did it guys! I finally did it! Chapter 3 is out and I hope you guys enjoy it. And don't worry more updates are coming your way! :3**_

_**I don't own Ling or FMA blah blah blah, and something more rather! Okay! Let's get to it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 :Girl Behind the Smile<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Owe, damn that's the 5th lock pick I've lost."<p>

"Hey! Stop doing that or I'll make you step outside the cell. If you want to leave then do so, but the foreigner stays here. End of story." Guard was strict catching the dark haired girl fiddling with the cell lock with her arms reaching out of the bars.

"Huh, fine…" Aimi flicked the broke pick, meeting eyes with the guard with a sly smile before the man shook his head and huffed, "Do you ever give the Elrics this hard of a time?"

"All the time actually. I can't sit still its not natural for me."

"Natural huh? And what about your buddy?"

"He's natural!"

"That's not what I meant. I mean why didn't he get a green card. It's pretty easy."

"You guys didn't give him a chance to. He'd just arrived in Central." She argued.

"Yeah well. I hope this gets cleared up soon, I still have another shift to cover."

"Sounds boring."

"It is kid, it is." Now finding the conversation growing dull, Aimi turned her attention to Ling who was laying on the cot resting his eyes after the small meal they were able to give him, curtsey of the girl now hovering over him, watching him sleep so soundly.

"Hmm." She slowly put out her hand, getting close enough to almost touch his hair before she ceased, and studied his face. She seemed to be putting something together in her head, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. When nothing came to mind, she felt an impulse.

An impulse to wet her finger with her mouth and stick it in her ear. She attempt she made failed the moment she got close, giggling when she gripped by the wrist, "I knew you were awake." She claimed backing away to let the young prince sit up, "Well it's kind of hard to sleep when you're agitating the guard. Although I must admit it is fun to watch."

"Yeah. Ed likes to call me the instigator."

"So I see." He chuckled patting a seat next to him to watch Aimi plop down next to him, an innocent happy-go lucky smile claiming her face as she looked to him gleefully, "What now?"

Ling shrugged, shifting from one midnight blue to the next, " We get more time to learn about each other I guess."

"Okay…What do want to know about me?" Ling seemed puzzled by her question. It was a good one. But soon enough curiosity peaked his interest, "You said your mother was from Xing, but you don't like to make mention of what Clan she was in. Is Tzu just and alias. Or is that what Clan it is?"

"Why do you ask like you don't know the Clans."

"I'm still very young, my father has yet to reveal all Clans to the young generation, including me. Many went extinct he says, but also many went into hiding…For reasons unknown." He trailed off looking to Aimi as her eyes seemed to tell him the answer. Even her face was giving it away. Her eyes seemed to show that she was threatened by his question, but also seemed to regret saying what he wanted to know.

Of course he would want to know that. In the end her lips that thinned relaxed once more, and her face only fell in defeat as she sighed at him, "Ling Yao. What I'm about to tell you, can't mention this to anyone. I mean, Edward and Al know, and Winry too. But I can't have this spread around like the plague."

"Yeah, who am I going to tell Lan Fan and Fu? I can trust them, but if you wish for my silence, I can do it on one account."

"Yeah? What's it to you? My past, I mean. I told you my mother came here to move in with my father. They wanted a life where I could be…Normal I guess, from the dynasty-," She slapped her hand over her mouth, choking back on her own spit and looking away at the floor as the word slipped from her.

"Dynasty…" His eyes were wide. His mind flashing back to when he was a child again. The girl he kept seeing, the familiarity in this one girl. Was she really _that_ little girl? It was possible, but he needed to know somehow before just assuming it was her. That tiny Tasmanian devil that use to terroize the palace with him, get in trouble by marking the Emperor's face. They spend days under the statue in the center of town, playing with chalk, and tag. His first best friend, "You're a princess?"

"No! Not anymore, my mother left and retired to Amestris."

"But…Why? Why did she just take you like that? Because she wanted to be happy?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy. But…She also told me that she didn't want the responsibilities of someone else duties. That everyone should have a right to choose their own path. And being with my father was hers. For me? She told me that the Tzu Clan was known for keeping the pure blood line. And that…Is something I am not."

"You're only half." Now he understood why the mother left. She had probably had an someone arranged to her, but by this time she had already met her father. But how, "How did she meet your father again?"

"My dad told me that he was a philosopher, studying alchemy and other histories. At one time he said he went there to visit Xing for their special herbs and spices, but I think he went there for something else. In the process he found my mom. In the beginning they had to be secretive about it, hoping that my grandfather would take him in over time. What a mistake that was. When he realized I was going to be born, he kicked my mother out. Said she was impure."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well that was another part of Xing. When they moved to the main city of the empire, everything seemed for awhile. But I guess my dad started to get home sick, saying he had to go back to meet a man. A man with golden hair and golden eyes." It didn't take Ling long to figure that one out, hearing the description of the man, "That would be Ed and Al's father?"

"How'd you know?" She smiled softly trying to lighten her mood, but as the story went on, the more her eyes darkened and her face seemed more disturbed, "And that's we moved away. Sucks too because I loved Xing, I don't remember much…But I remember enough that I miss it."

"Do you now." He only wondered what she couldn't been thinking. What was running through her head and what memories did she speak of?

"Yeah. But there's more to it than just moving. Once we got to Amestris, that's when I met Ed and Al. The only one that seemed to warm up to me was Al at first, Ed was hard to read, but after he got use to me it didn't seem so bad." Ling was only trying to imagine them as kids, slightly weary and uncomfortable by the thought. He could only think how many times that boy had gotten tackle by Aimi. And nearly get knocked out by it. It made him chuckle more, "Poor Ed."

"Poor Ed? No no no, poor me! He use to be just as bad as me, but since this journey it hasn't exactly been easy to settle down and be able to relax. Only time we do that is if we're sparing."

"Heh. Well, not to change the subject, but…When did everything go so wrong?" Aimi seemed to notice her switch, and as she looked down at her cupped hands, she finished, "Well, actually…My father left with Ed and Al's father from what my mother said. That they both went to help the world. At first, he would come back every now and again to visit, making sure to relay messages to Trish-, I mean Ed and Al's mother. Her name's Trisha."

"Pretty name."

"Indeed. Anyway, one day my dad just stop coming back. It was…Like he disappeared, and Ed and Al's dad was nowhere to be found either. No one knew where they went. It's like they were wiped off the face of Amestris. My mother believed something bad had happened, that she needed to find my father. So she left me with the Elric's, and I was okay with that. I missed her like crazy though. I missed them both. At night I would keep myself awake crying myself back to sleep because I missed them. But I was kid." She laughed so softly, hiding the sorrow behind it while Ling listened intently, "She called me when she had the chance, telling me that she was going to find him, that she was going be home as soon as possible." Her eyes were welling with tears, her hands that layered each other gripped one another before she lowered her head, "But that never came either. My parents disappeared here. Probably killed, but if it wasn't for Edward I…I don't think I would've ever had the courage to come here and search." She then wiped her eyes quick, knowing that if she got upset, it could start a panic attack, so she breathed closing her eyes to find her center again. Her eyes filling with determination, and bravery.

Ling was silent for a second, taking in everything she said before a sudden look over came his face, "Was that before or after his arm and leg?"

"Heh, after. I mean, we were still little kids when my parents disappeared, and when 'a friend' told Ed he needed to find a way to get past his sorrows, and get up on his own two feet. There was…Something different about like a spark that ignited the world in his eyes. I find admiration in him, and him and Al are the two that are my rock. Without them, and their own words to convince to come here and find what I've been wanting to? I couldn't say no. I do need to know what happened. Because no one else will. Only I can open the doors that are given to me. And I want to find my parents, whether they're dead or alive, I still need to know what happened to them."

"Understandable. Well, it sounds like you do have your hands full. You sure don't show it." Aimi laughed at the prince looking to him with a soft smile, putting a hand to the ones that laid on his thighs. He looked down at it and then at the girl, "I'm stronger than I look. I may have a condition, but I'm no fool to what will happen once I go looking for them. Now I got these…homunculi trying to stop us from finding the truth. And I can't explain it, but…I got a really bad gut feeling that my parents are somehow involved with them."

"What?"

"Well, don't quote me on it. It's just weird. I found some things on my dad in the Central library, but there's no trace of him after a certain time. He just…Disappears, like he did with my family. Like he did to my mother. My mother's a different story, there's no trace of her at all. Sometimes, I feel like I sense them by Chi, but then it just disappears. Everything freaking disappears! I know the homunculi know something. I remember talking to one of them. Envy. I asked him if he knew about them, if he knew anything. He only talked in riddles, saying that anyone that goes searching for trouble will find trouble." It gave me enough to know that they're hiding something. I just need to know what." Finally, Aimi had enough speaking of her past, only finding herself getting more worked up than anything, and again with one more sigh, she calmed herself, suddenly gasping softly when she felt a warm hand sandwich over her top hand.

She looked up to Ling seeing a soft smile taking his face, his squinty eyes now slightly open as he stared at her. She almost started to feel a blush come over her face, "Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Don't even think that. Not for a second. I like learning about you. I mean, I don't know. I like you."

"Heh, I hope you mean as a friend, because we just met!"

"Well of course! But…Can I tell you something. Truthfully?"

"Sure."

"I…I can't help but feel like you're familiar to me. A-and it's not just your appearance. I mean, you're very good looking-, cute-, oh! I mean-,"

"Ha ha, it's okay Aimi, you don't have to try so hard."

"Heh, right. I just…Ling? This is going to sound crazy, but-," This was it. The moment of truth for them both, "I sensed your Chi a long time ago, I think. Back when I was a kid, I don't remember having many friends. But there was one boy that was. He had hair like yours I think, but it was shorter in the front and in the back. He wore a blue outfit, a dragon stitched on the right side of his chest."

"One that protected you when you needed it." She stopped her throat tightening as her eyes went wide, "He…saved me from a bunch of kids, picking on me."

"And ever since…"

"You showed me how to fight. You were the one that handed me the wooden sword."

"Yeah…I was."

"Ling…" She couldn't believe it. Him? He was the boy? All these years, "Did you know?"

"Heh, I wasn't sure if it was you at first. Like you I thought you looked familiar. But you're right as well. That familiarity that we're feeling is our chi remembering one another. Sort of…"

"I get it. I feel it too. Wow, this is so cool! Is…Is this even happening right now?"

"I…I don't know. But Aimi? I don't think I had a doubt that I knew it was you. I thought I did, but every time you told me something more about your past, the more I wanted it to be you. I'm just as speechless as- oof!" Feeling a sudden force push him down onto the cot, Ling gasped falling on his back, laughing a little at the girl sudden bear hug.

He had to admit this girl had an steel grip, "Oh come on you couldn't have miss me that…much. Oh Aimi…" He could see her eyes closed her mouth trying hard to stay shut.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She smiled through her tears, feeling her voice become raspy, and her breathing a little more difficult. But she still tried to remain calm, feeling Ling slowly put a hand to her shoulder. Then her back, "I mean, do you have any idea how long I wanted to know what happened to you, if you hated me for leaving? We just…Left. I was glad I could at least say good-bye before, but…I…I felt so guilty."

"I know. But it was never 'good bye' right? You're here now. And I'm glad to see that you're safe. That you've grown into a very strong woman."

"Woman? Hee hee, I'm only 16, I'm not a woman, yet." Ling shrugged to her answer, letting her remove herself from his waist, but his hand still remained close to her shoulder, his other hand holding her with comfort.

He actually felt a little shaky. He was feeling nervous for the first time, in a long time around a girl. To tell the truth, if she is who she claims to be, Aimi was the only girl he ever felt nervous around, and as he placed a hand on her head, the touch bringing the girl's eyes to his, Ling only felt a sudden impulse that felt not of his own. He nearly felt suffocated, and the air became so thick it became hard to swallow.

But Ling kept his nerve, and took his very steady hand to bring it to his, turning over her palm and looking at the lines imprinted to her at birth. The small marking on her hand to bring back another memory, "I don't believe that." One that have had him smiling and closing his hand around hers. The little girl they spoke of, carried a very short life line on both of her palms; so did Aimi. Either this was too much of a coincidence, and Ling made a terrible mistake, or this truly was her. His gut told him yes, but his mind fought like a violent battlefield, throwing out the pros and cons to stop himself from what he was about to do.

Just as Aimi was about to ask the obvious about why he was so interested in her hands, she noticed the look he was giving her, seeing it and feeling the adrenaline rush once before. The racing heart beat when someone liked another, and the hesitation. It had only been three days since she met this boy, and here they were, embracing each other, looking into each others eyes like they were long lost soul mates.

Was this wrong? In a way they had known each other for a life time, but they had been away so long his arm wrapped around her pulling her face to his, making her slightly blush, but not pull away. Her eyes shifted to his bare chest. She hadn't noticed before…How smooth his skin was, how gentle his touch could be, and his words…They were always so innocent; awfully kind too, "Aimi…It's been…More than enough time to become strangers, and I know you don't know me at all, but…I still want to get to know you again, and be your friend. I'll understand if you need time to find trust in me, but I don't want the thought of loosing you again." Unsure of what to say, Aimi could only smile gleefully at the prince, gave a reassuring nod as she pulled away and out of their bear hug.

Ling sat up with her, chuckling more in happiness at the reunion, overwhelmed with joy that it was nearly hard to contain as he smiled back with the same dopy smile he usually wore. This time, Aimi could see through those squinty eyes of his, his midnight orbs looking into hers with the light of something that Aimi felt was worth saving, no matter how long or how far the distance. A part of her wished that she found her parents soon so she could get to know Ling more, but knowing his mission at hand, it made Aimi still unsure about him.

She understood his purpose, his goal, his ambitions, she only prayed that his soul was as pure as she felt. The prince was no saint, she'd give him that, knowing how her mother described the younger children's rolls. All were trained to avoid being killed, but if not used right, they would fall, thinning the clan numbers. Aimi could only ignore the thoughts of Ling seeing his days of attempted assassinations, and deaths from other rival clans. She would never bring it up, unless he was the one to do so, that was obvious, but it still pained to even come across a thought like that, "Aimi? You alright? You look upset."

"Huh! Oh! Sorry, no! I'm good! Yes, yes! I want you to be my friend again. I mean, I think we were already friends, but…If somehow we became best friends over time, like…Like we were before? I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Oh, what a relief. The look you were giving scared me!"

"Sorry, really." She cupped her hand over his and squeezed before releasing, standing up to stretch her legs and arms, "God what a-,the hell?" The girl stopped in mid sentence, she noticed a familiar face from the other side of the bars, her hands in cuffs as she was being detained, "Ross? What are you- What happened!" Aimi ran to the bars gripping them to catch herself, coming face to face with the lieutenant. She seemed just as surprised to see the girl, "Aimi?"

The guards still seeemed to be pulling her, but Aimi reached her hand out to them, "Wait! Please! What is this! I work for the Elric brothers, tell me what's going on here!"

"Lieutenant Ross is being held response for the murderer of Brigadier General Hughes. All evidence point to Ms. Ross. And until the trail, she is being held here."

"H-Hughes…?"

"Aimi it isn't true! I didn't kill him! Someone framed me! Aimi!" Aimi was too stunned to talk, her breath hitched in her throat, and her chest began to ache. That man was like an uncle to her, a father figure that everyone could look up to, he was always so ecstatic to see the Elric's and her, Every memory with him almost seemed unrealistic now, "Can we go now?" One of the soldiers snapped, all of them watching as her knees fell to the ground, her breaths becoming raspy and wheezy, "M-ma'am?" The guard watching over the Xingese's cell noticed her change, not just from the news but the way she was reaching for her chest, the way she feel to her knees wheezing and rasping, "Not Hughes…" She tried to speak unable to really do much with limited air and tears of sorrow.

"She's having a panic attack! Get her inhaler!" Ross called out, getting the men to tug on her, "Calm down, we can't be standing here all day we have to put you in a cell Ross."

"Let me stay to make sure she's okay first, please! I know the Elrics if you don't I'll make sure you're held responsible!" Ross couldn't believe she just said that, played a dirty card like that, but with her friend falling to the worse kind of asthma imaginable she could just leave her like that.

"Ngh…Fine! But after this you're going! I could get written up for this!" Ross was relieved to hear it, but while she watched the other guard open the door, seeing Aimi checking her pockets from front to back, finding them unsurprisingly empty, "Of course…Of all times to lose it."

"You just can't find it right?" The guard asked almost in a panic, before seeing the girl's face turned pain, her eyes closing tighter as she attempted to calm her breathing. But she only felt more suffocated from the urge to cry, "I know I had it…I must've misplaced it. I'm so stupid!" she felt a hand at her back, rubbing it in a comforting manner, his other hand helping her to straighten her back, "Remember what we talked about?" Aimi looked back to see that goofy smile on his face, finding it hard to not smile herself wiping her cheeks of tears before trying to find a balance to calm herself.

It was harder said than done, her friend just die, and finding out in a jail cell was not how she wanted to deal with it! But none the less, she tried to think of something else, think of why he died, what he died for. Her brothers were probably hurting more than her, she could almost feel it, their souls crying out in pain and yet being so far away. Her breathing had calmed, but for some reason her worries hadn't settled, she couldn't, not with all this chaos jumbled up in her head, "I can't." She whimpered wheezy still, feeling helpless now that he was gone. She only wish she would've taken up his offer on hoping to find out more about her parents, but after Scar had almost taken Edward from her, she didn't want to take any chances. Now this?

She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She put a hand to her eyes, hiding the tears that kept coming and spilling off her chin, "I can't Ling, it's too hard. Not with this. He was family for goodness sake. My own parents were only around for so long, these are the only people I have! And now Hughes is…" Ling hushed her rubbing her back and bringing her into a slight embrace to ease her pain. But the more he did the further she seemed to become weak and frail, pale from the lack of oxygen.

"Please…Aimi, think is there any way you might've…you know, misplaced your inhaler anywhere else? Like your shirt?"

"My…My shirt…? My shirt!" She gasped remembering from earlier that she had placed it in another convenient spot, just to make sure it wouldn't get lost. She reached into her cleavage, of course making everyone go wide eye before she pulled out what she was looking for. She shook her head against and smacked her palm into her forehead over and over again, "Damn it!"

"Hit later, breathe now." Ling put his hand around the girls wrist and put the inhaler to her lips, getting her to press the small button on top and let the medication take its course. She inhaled like she had breathed in the freshest air, feeling relieved and slightly light headed from the intake. She did it one more time feeling her chest expand again, "Ross…" She finally spoke, her voice coming back in waves, her energy drained from the panic, "There's no way you could've done it. I don't see the motive."

"It _wasn't_ me." Her voice was low but it was full of confidence, and truth. Aimi could feel it, and…Maybe she even had an idea of who it really was, which angered the girl more, "Then I will make sure you are proven innocent."

"H-How, you're in a cell."

"I'm just watching this one. Long story." Finding some strength to stand and with Ling's help she rose to her feet, and held onto the bar for support, "Like I said, I will prove it. Trust me."

"Alright, alright, now that miss faints a lots is fine can we go now?" Without a word the guards took Ross away. Her eyes still fixated on the girl who was attempting to catch her balance. Their cells weren't that far away either, just in ear shot of each other, which was a good thing too, it gave Aimi more people to talk to. "So, are you going to be alright ma'am, I mean that was quite a scare."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, I should've known I'd put it there."

"Of all places too." Ling laughed, now getting Aimi to turn to him with a glare, "How did you even know it was in there Ling? Were you staring at my breast?"

"No-, I mean-, it sort of happened by accident, actually." He seemed nervous which made Aimi only gasp and point a finger at him, "You were peaking at my girls you perv!"

"No! I wasn't! When you were crying, I kind of…looked down. They were there! What can I say it was the only other place you hadn't checked!"

"Dang it! And you were right too!" She yelled unable to really be mad at anyone but herself, "Rrgh, why I am I so dumb!"

"You're just absentminded, that's all."

"And I nearly killed myself because of it." She retorted.

"Well, it could've been worse. You could've been faking it." She glared at him harder, "You know what…No, no I'm not going to go there with you, because of that I saved your ass didn't I? I could've-,"

"I was just kidding!"

"Well it's not funny, I got yelled at by Ed because of it."

"Oh boy…So I'm assuming everything's fine then?" The guard could only shake his head and go back to his post, making sure to lock the door before he did so, and watched the two go at it before they headed to the back.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Aimi suddenly muttered putting her forehead to the bars, feeling the cold feel of the metal cool her head as she looked to the wall across the way. Ling being behind her had his hands on the bars next to her, his squinty eyes on her distant ones, the state of her eyes so worn and almost heavy as they glimmered to the wall.

Ling could only assume that she was not just sad, but wanting vengeance for this friend of hers. Who could blame her, Ling would've done the same, but all he could do was think rationally for her, nudging her to get her to snap out of her faze, "Sorry. I need to stop thinking about it." She smacked her cheeks trying to gain some composure, which only made Ling shake his head trying to resist a chuckle for the sake of trying to avoid a stare down, "You know, you don't need to force yourself to be happy, if you need time to mourn, then mourn. No one will blame you." Aimi didn't know what to say, she could only attempt to stop the smile that was taking her lips, closing her eyes as she nodded to the prince, and leaned her head against his hand, "Just know that it'll all be okay."

He welcomed it, only able to smile back as he let the girl use him for support. Her cheek was warm too, soft to the touch. When the girl pulled back to move away, Ling's hand followed, his index still gently brushing her cheek bone a bit before it led down her face and to her chin, where he tipped her chin softly, and glanced into the girl's dark blue eyes. Her pale complexion made the doughy orbs pop at him, blooming with emotions that made Ling realize something. The way she cared for people. Her love for all things made his heart jump, causing him to feel a little dazed, and cotton mouthed. Maybe it was who she was that made him feel this way, or the fact that she was a very talented mutt with skillful abilities, yet could the most weakest and innocent thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She was beautiful, strong and artful, a little dizzy and corky.

Aimi was really something in his eyes, and even though he wanted to wait so badly for his first kiss, something inside him made his soul waver, his knees slightly weak. This had to be puppy love right? Just a spare of the moment type of thing. Especially after knowing more about her past, and where she came from, how he knew her from so long ago. Maybe it was just the bond they shared. Whatever the reason, Ling still couldn't help himself in leaning closer, and closer.

Aimi just watched him, feeling her heart clench in her chest, and beat faster than hummer bird's wings. She hadn't planned on this, nor did she think that Ling had either. But the girl couldn't stop herself from welcoming his advancement, swallowing back and licking her lips as she closed her eyes with a shaky breath.

Before the two could even get anywhere close to where their actions were heading though, a loud sound startled the two from their trans making them both turn to the hall of guards running and making a wall as they steadied themselves to shoot, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but he's big!"

"Shoot to kill this man is dangerous! He had a damn machete watch yourselves!"

"Yes sir!" Aimi and Ling fully turned to the scene, weary of the intruder coming there way. Who was it? What did it want?

Then it dawned on Aimi. The chi…It was actually familiar to her, someone she may have met, either by encounter or actually knew. When they came around the corner, the girl could only gasp wide eyed at the metal man cackling as the guards ran or some fell unconscious, "Berry!"

"Huh? Oh! It's the little cutie from lab 5! How'd you get yourself in there?"

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" Aimi looked over at the guard, seeing the frightened terror on his face, making the girl tilt her head to the side in wonder before reaching out and knocking the guy unconscious, "Now why did you go and do that?" Ling asked only to receive a look.

Damn he just couldn't avoid it could he? "I didn't want him to get hurt. Berry's not ordinary…If you can tell."

"I did sense something off about him."

"Well, he's not very nice, but it makes me curious as to why he's here." The two looked to the suit of armor, blinking as he chuckled, "Actually I'm here to get your friend Ross."

"Ross? Why?"

"Sorry, that's a secret. Now if you'll excuse me-,"

"Wait, wait, Berry is it. Let us come with you."

"What?" Both Berry and Aimi called out in unison, but Aimi was the first to object, "You're suppose to be staying here." She muttered.

"But I can't find the philosopher stone being stuck in jail. And besides, I sense a lot of running around between the Elric's and my own subordinates, I have to find some way to get immortality. No matter the cost." Aimi sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it.

How could she object to such a determined face. A cute one at that. With a shake of her head the girl reached down towards the guards' belt, and released the keys from his straps to set them free from their cell, "I'm paying for your green card damn it, but you owe me big time."

"Thank yooou!" He praised the girl with a clap of his hands, making Aimi look back at him with a sly smile, "I was getting bored anyways. But don't think I'm not going to be keeping a close eye on you Berry!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, now let's go I have a job to do." The two followed happily behind, both with smiles on their face as Chopper took his blade and slashed at the cell Ross was held in. _Somehow I have a gut feeling this has something to do with her involvement in the murder of Hughes. Could it be…_

"Ah! Wh-What! It's you. Aimi? What're you-,"

"Long story but I'm curious to know why he's here too."

"Calm down ladies, Ross, you need to come with me."

"What? No! Last time-,"

"Last time was on different circumstances. You got only two choices here, either follow me or stay here and let the Military execute for a crime you didn't commit."

"Wha-What? But-, they wouldn't! I didn't do it! If they would just do proper investigation-," Berry put his blade out to the girl making her gasp and jump, even Aimi was about to make a move, but he never attack, so she backed off, "Like I said you don't have a choice. They've already proven you guilty." He threw her the newpaper, showing what it read.

Aimi wanted to see it too, and walked over to look over Ross's shoulder, "That can't be. This isn't happening."

"Ross I have a feeling you didn't do it, but how the hell would the Military have evidence a crime you were never at?"

"They said the bullet they found was from my 45. Caliber. And that someone spotted me at the scene of the crime. But I wasn't even around head quarters, I was out with my parents." Aimi smiled nodding.

Then she scanned the papers, and glared biting her teeth, "I still believe you Ross, there's no way you'd do it. Come on, anyone that really knows you, do you think they'd really believe you'd do this?"

"No."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about. Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Trust me, we _**will**_ find the person who set you up."

"Thanks Aimi that means a lot coming from you."

"This is you we're talking about. Well, I guess there's only one choice in the matter." The mutt looked from the paper to Ling and then Berry, shrugging as she rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Berry…? Lead the way."

"Alright, finally, let's get out of here before this turns out to be a big let down."

"I second that motion!" Ling chirped hand raised in the air like a little child.

Following sluggishly behind was the teary eyed Lieutenant, shaking her head in denial of all this chaos, "I can't believe this is happening. Isn't there anyway around this?"

"I'm afraid not!" Berry cheered leading the march of running escapees.

"Rrrgh…I'll do what I can!" She speed up her pace after smacking her cheeks of determination, trying to slap some sense into herself, "Don't worry I got your back!"

"Hurray!" Was all the boys could reply as Ross cried tears of anguish, "Why! Why me!"

"Hurry, Hurry this way! Wait, where are we going Berry?"

"Just follow me, and don't get lost. You get lost I'll leave you behind."

"Well that's nothing new." Aimi said happily flipping over the large divider in front of the Central jail.

Aimi's breath was slowly becoming a little uneven, her pace starting to slow just behind Ling before he noticed her pace, and wheezy breath, chuckling when he ran his back right into her chest, and picked her up by her legs.

She gasped of course but on reflex reached for the prince's shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, when he got a better hold of her thighs, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Aimi smiled leaning her cheek into his to make him laugh more as the rest ran like the dickens.

It was one alley after another, until suddenly they were stopped by figures coming in their direction, "What is that?"

"I don't know…" Aimi squinted her eyes, suddenly noticing the shorter of the three, and another big bulky suit of armor that made the girl gasp in joy, "It's Ed and Al!" She cheered releasing her arms into the air, and nearly throwing Ling off his step, "Aimi please sit still I can't run with you sitting on my back like that!"

"Oops, sorry! Hee hee!" She hugged her arms around him again, not realizing how hard she smacked her chest into the back of his head, and then suffocated him with her death grip, "Too tight!"

"Sorry again!"

"Aimi? What are you…Berry! Ling? What the hell is going on here?"

"Hi Edward!" She beamed happily from ear to ear, waving wildly at her big brother.

Ed and Al didn't know what to think, and Ed could only look to Ross who was the last person he recognized, "Luetenant?"

"Edward." She replied.

"I don't understand, why are you all with Berry?" Just then a punch military soldiers skidded across the sidewalk when they had spotted them, "There they are!"

"Get them!"

"Uh-oh. Run. Run run run run run run!"

"HEY WAIT DARE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"We'll have to explain later I'm sorry!" Ling excused the two of them, only to have Aimi laughing hysterically as they were chased away.

"Aimi!" Ed was hoping she'd say something to tip them off.

But he should've known her better than that, "Bye Bye Eddie~!"

"Damn it I've told her not to call me that! Rgh, come on Al, we've got to follow them."

"Let's go!" He replied agreeing, both of the boys trying to catch up with the group.

They all screeched around a corner, and the boys followed.

Only when they got there, it was only Roy, and corpse at his feet. Where ever the others went they weren't there now, and all Ed seemed to see on that corpse was the military bracelet that read the name's Maria Ross, "What the hell did you do Colonel!"

* * *

><p>"That was a really mean trick you played on my brothers! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in once this over!" Aimi smacked her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair before bending her back to dangle off Ling's lower half, nearly making him drop the girl before he lifted her with his brilliant strength, "Never felt a burn like this before, but please Aimi be gentle with me?"<p>

"S-Sorry, heh, I got excited." She smiled bashfully at him, again hunching over him to ease the pain.

"I guess you should've stayed with the Elric's then huh?" Said the armored butcher, not bothering to look back at the two.

"No way! I need to keep an eye on you! I don't trust you and until you've proven me otherwise I'm not letting you get away!" She was pointing a finger at him, a determination of heroicness twinkling in her eyes.

"Awe that's so sweet of you dear, it's too bad I can't chop you up. Huh again."

"What do you mean? Where are we going anyways?"

"Well, I'm following him because I want to ask him a few questions." Ling chirped happily, only making Aimi shrug, "I'm assuming for a certain something?"

"Maybe. But it's a secret." He protest sweetly, putting a finger to his lips, opening an eye up to the girl as she looked to him from his shoulder, "Can you keep a secret?" He asked softly, getting Aimi to smile cheekily and nod, "Yes!" Ling chuckled at her answer, thinking of how much she could be like a kid, he excitement giving him a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach as he tighten his grip around her bare legs, "Alright, when we rest. I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Okay. Deal." Through alley ways, and other parts of the city that Aimi was starting to recognize, seeing a bell tower just outside of where Berry had stopped, "Wait out here. I think the guy I'm staying with is sleeping, so you guys are going have to sleep out here, or something. If you go around back there's a back yard."

"That'll do. I was trained to be on my own for this journey. So no worries."

"Good because I'm not going to." They went in through the back of an apartment building, leaving Ling and Aimi to stopped right outside a grassy area. It seemed like the backyard had been unkempt in awhile, but when Ling had set the girl off his shoulders, the girl laid her knees against the softness of it.

It was then Berry jumped into his window, leaving the two alone, and leaving Ling to start pulling out roots, to make drier land, "What're you doing?"

"It might get cold tonight, and on the way here, I saw a small bridge that leads out of the city, I'm assuming it's got fish in it, and I'm starving." Suddenly the sound of Aimi's stomach sounded off, causing Aimi to blush and hold her stomach as she looked to Ling to chuckled heartedly at her, "And you are too."

"Can I help?" She asked enthusiastically.

Ling smiled happily and put out his hand. Aimi gladly took it while they both walked to the bridge, "Wow, what a day…" Aimi extended her free hand out to the sky, watching the stars as they twinkled above their heads. Even the moon seemed undoubtedly bright like the night before.

Ling seemed to fixated on the girl's care-free features, the way she giggled and smiled as she skipped, still holding his hand before she began to pull him along with her, "Come on, come on! Let's get the fish before it's too late!"

"Ha, I don't think they'll be going anywhere Aimi."

"But I want to catch one! Tell you what, the first one to get a fish wins!"

"What do we win though?" Stopping just on the edge of an open shore, Aimi scanned the ripples and waves, the moonlight flickering off the reflection of the water before she turned to him with the wind blowing at their back, "How about…the winner doesn't have to cook. And they get a peck on the cheek." She smirked deviously, making Ling's eyes popped open and his lips spread into a smirk, "Only the cheek?"

"Well, a real kiss is way too easy. And…Well, I want to save that special kiss for someone I actually…Might have a chance with."

"I'm single if that's what you're worried about." He said it so sudden and easily that Aimi gave a breathless laugh her dark midnight blues turning to him as she twiddling her fingers, "That's not what I meant. Don't get me wrong Ling but, you're a prince, I would believe a guy like you would want to save your first kiss for a girl you were going to marry."

"Heh, well that's very kind of you. But, no. It's nothing like that. Besides, it's if you're comfortable with it, and that's all that matters. So, let's get to fishing."

"Uh-, right!" Ling rolled up his pants, and Aimi pulled off her shoes, both of them in sync when they made it into the water and put their hands down in between their legs.

They looked at one another smiling, "Ready?" Ling asked stretching the smile into a cheeky grin.

"Yeah."

"Game starts…Now." They waited. The first to catch on was Ling.

Making Aimi giggle when he accidentally splashed her, and through the fish into a near by sand hole. The fish could be easily washable, so there was no need for alarm.

The next one was Ling too, but the third came Aimi's way. Her fish count starting to match the prince's until they boy were laughing, and throwing a good amount into the hole. Then the splashing went silent for a moment, the two waiting for the next meal to come, "You know we never did say how long we'd be doing this for."

"Mm, how about 10 is the limit." She answered, "That seems like a good number, who ever caugh the least under that number loses right?" Ling smiled but his eyes went from Aimi to the hole filled with fish, ones that were still bobbing around, "I think we might've caught more than we could chew."

"Ha ha. Oh wait. No I think you're right." They both walked out of the water and onto the shore this time, counting out the fish they caught.

"I got 12." Ling chuckled nervously.

"I got 10...Damn. I hate cooking too."

"Heh, why are you a bad cook? Should I worry?" Ling was playfully joking, but Aimi merely rolled her eyes giggling at him and began to pick up her catch, "No, actually I'm an okay cook. I'm just lazy."

"Fair enough. Then…How about I help?"

"No, no I lost, I'll make them." Ling couldn't stop smiling, admiring the girls skills for fishing and taking a loss like a champ. He then shook his head and picked up his own fish, walking not too far behind the dark haired girl in front of him. Her humming the only thing he could hear over the sound of crickets chirping, and the sight of fireflies across a small plain.

When they got to the back yard, Ling started the fire with two special rocks he had been carrying with him, and they set up some metal to make a smoker. Around it the fire was the only light there to help them see. He was a chill night, but still durable as they sat close to one another, their eyes staring at the fire and the fish as they began to smell about done, "So…"

"It should be soon. Don't worry, as long as it keeps getting turned right?"

"Yeah." Aimi took a quick glance at him from the fish, suddenly noticing the distant stare in his eyes, his cheeks slightly red.

"Ling? Is something wrong." He paused from the fire and looked to her, with a smile before leaning in and kissing her cheek, making the girl blush and stare back at the man before her. His eyes were open, glossed over while he wore a widen smile that made him pull away still looking to her, "No. Nothing at all." She couldn't reply, and couldn't remove the small smile she began to show him.

Then she looked to the fish, and gasped taking off the first skewers, handing the first two to Ling, "Food?"

"Yes please! I'm starving!"

"Me too I could eat a hundred of these things!"

"That's a little over kill."

"Maybe so, but I'm as hungry as a horse." Ling laughed at the girl's comment, trying not to choke on his food as they ate up, filling their bellies till neither could eat another bite. Aimi especially; when she had finished she was already laying across the grass with her body curled up, and asleep.

Ling was still up, but he could see the girl start to shiver from her side of the fire, making him sit up and watch Aimi for a little longer, hoping that fire would eventually warm her, but it only seemed useless the more she just shivered.

And Ling was a man, he would never let a woman freeze. Especially a friend. He sat up from his spot and laid behind the girl, making sure his hands only laid behind his head and the other around her stomach.

At first, he felt like she'd hit him, punch him in her sleep, but instead she began to stop shivering, and cuddle her back him. He tiredly yawned and smiled before laying his head down.

During the night, Aimi even turned over to put her front to the warmth she felt, feeling the skin to skin contact, and only smiled softly in her slumber, her dreams being full of fluffy pillows, and blue skies.

Until she thought she saw and heard a flash of lightening, a familiar older woman's face with a sadistic grin to awaken the girl from her sleep, panting and looking around franticly.

She found herself against Ling, his features soft and lightly breathing while he slept. Aimi calmed down a bit, seeing that she was still fine, and the realizing the only that had been keeping her warm the whole night through was this xingese prince. She couldn't help the smile, thinking to herself that he wasn't just a prince to her now.

He was a long lost friend, and a friend now that was here, holding her as if he was attempting to shield her from the cold. Her hand softly stopped at his heart, leaning her head and ear against him to hear his heart beat.

Aimi didn't mean to nuzzle up so close, but after her disrupted sleep, she need something to hold on to. Something was wrong and she knew it. The thought only made her breathing heavy, but quickly she closed her eyes and shook her head, only repeating it was a dream more than her sixth sense poking at her.

Hiding her face into the crook of his neck now, Aimi could only whimper and attempt to console this disturbing feeling. Almost like the sense of prey knowing its about to die…

* * *

><p>Next - Chapter IV: Parental Guidance<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will attempt to keep this story going, I hope this was worth the one to two year wait, but like I said I promise this one shouldn't take that long again until I suddenly have no hands or fingers. Until next time guys!<strong>_


End file.
